The Soul Seer
by wolfyangel123
Summary: When Bella was born, she was born with the gift to see a person's soul. She could see who a person really was based on the out of body soul talking and screaming. Over time she learned to deal with it, but when she moves to Forks High to get a break from the big city life of Phoenix, she will be overcome by the Cullen clan and their souls. Please R&R!
1. My Soul is Going to Forks

**Chapter 1: My Soul is going to Forks**

**New story! Please be kind and tell me everything you thought about this story. I thought it would be interesting for Bella to see souls since she always told Edward he has a soul. Now she can really tell him once she sees him about his soul.**

Bags?

Check.

Headphones attached to ipod?

Check.

Wuthering Heights?

Check.

I have everything ready to go to Forks to live with my dad. I looked up from checking my things to see my mom blubbering, saying things about not wanting her baby to go. I subtly glanced up behind her head to see a see-through half body of my mom, hovering above her head a bit and the bottom half attached to her back. I could see part of it crying from me going before switching over to ideas about a new hobby, then thoughts of more alone time, and then repeating the crying again. It was restless and child-like and it wanted to be anywhere else besides here. It also looked like a lot younger version of my mom with its short brown hair and blue eyes filled with child wonder.

The being was also my mom's soul.

Renee pulled me into one last hug and I headed off to board the plane, happy to get away from Phoenix, Arizona.

Once I was on the plane, I glanced around me, seeing bodies of the people on the plane floating behind them. Some were tired, while others were filled with excitement for flying. I settled into my seat, pulling out my ipod to listen to instead of the chattering on the plane, when a stewardess came up to me. Her red painted lips pulled back into a wide smile as she greeted me.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked me sweetly and with nothing but kindness blanketing her tone. I glanced up behind her head, making sure she didn't notice.

"_I just want to get off this stupid ass plane and go home. God, I hope this bitch doesn't want anything. I should have gone into something else instead of flying around everywhere,"_ her soul complained as it crossed its arms and turned its black haired head away from me.

I shook my head in the negative and watched as she walked away, angry soul and all. I was pressed up against a window and two people sat next to me, a light brown haired male and a dark blonde hair woman. From the rings on their fingers, I could tell they were married and to each other.

"_I can't wait till I get home. I get to see Andrew again and I'm sure he will tell me how school went. Oh, this was our first time leaving him alone. I hope he is okay. I'm sure he is fine, but I still can't help but to worry about him,"_ the woman's soul chattered away as it worried about an Andrew that I'm guessing is _her son._

"_Can't wait till I get back to work. I can have more fun with that girl in management. I hope she is still all hot and wanting for me when I get back. Thank God Danny doesn't know about this, she would divorce me and take everything. Have to keep this a secret for as long as I can. Mmm, maybe that little blonde intern would like to have an 'interview' with me and I can see how well 'suited' she is for the job,"_ the man's soul was absolutely disgusting and I felt bad for this woman too. I took a harder glance at the man's soul only to see it had a darker look around the edges to it. It also was becoming uglier as the minutes ticked on with its rambling about his affairs.

The woman's however, had a healthy glow to it, basking in its own happiness. It was completely oblivious to its husband's soul's affairs.

I quickly blasted my ipod, Coldplay blaring through my eardrums and closed my eyes, already wishing that I was in Forks.

A hand started to shake my shoulder, waking me up to the sound of P!nk blaring through my speakers. The kind woman who was sitting next to me during the flight was shaking me. I removed the headphones from my ears to look at her, blinking the sleep out of my eyes.

She smiled softly at me, "We have arrived in Seattle sweetie." I nodded and started to stretch my arms as I looked around the plane at other people waiting patiently to get the okay on getting up.

"_She looks like such a sweet girl. Oh, I wish I had had a girl too. I love Andrew, but I want another child too. A little girl that is a sweetie too,"_ the woman's soul was looking at me with adoration and want in her eyes. I ignored the soul though, feeling a bit embarrassed by the compliment. I didn't dare look at the man's soul again.

I kept my headphones in and grabbed my stuffy, avoiding the different kinds of people with their souls hovering above their heads. I don't really like looking at other people's souls much, unless I really wanted to know what they are talking, well thinking, about.

I can see a person's soul. I could see a person's soul since birth. The only thing that has changed is my knowledge of everything about a person's soul. See, a soul is very complicated. It has all the information about a person, the true information mind you, that others don't see. I can see whether a person is bad or good judging by their… glow… I guess you could call it. If a person is good or makes good choices in life, their skin gives off a healthy, golden glow, indicating that they are going up when they die. If a person is bad, however, their soul almost resembles a monster. The bad souls have a black tint to them and look sickly. Depending on what bad deed they do, it changes their looks. A druggie has a black tint to it because of the greed and lust for more drugs, so it has sickly thin, papery skin with all the bones jutting out, a crazed look in their eyes, and it's always jittery or twitching. On the other hand, if I saw a murderer's soul, the soul would have the blackest tint to it with blood staining its skin and clothes. It would have a forever cruel look to it with a predatory glint in the eyes, chains would also be wrapped around the wrists and neck, indicating that there is no doubt that their soul is going down once they die.

I mentally shook my head out of my musings about souls, not really wanting to think more or go into the more complicated things. I looked around for the slightly familiar soul that I hadn't seen since I was little. I smiled once I saw the tired, yet happy soul with dark brown hair. His healthy golden glow shown like a beacon for me as its calm presence just hovered there. I started to walk towards it, knowing that it was my dad's soul that I was seeing.

Charlie, my dad, has always had an easy going soul that didn't like to fight a whole lot, but would if necessary. His soul allowed people to trample all over him, but he didn't mind much unless it struck a chord in him. Mom always hit a sore spot and his soul would get a nervous, defensive look in his eyes.

I watched as his soul brightened up when Charlie finally found me, but it also became a bit more nervous too. Charlie was always awkward with me, but I like to believe that is because we have the same personality.

"Hey kiddo, um, I'll get your bags for you," Charlie stated, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. I nodded my head, shifting from foot to foot, not sure what to say.

_How are you? _

Too cliché.

_What have you been up to? _

Nah, sounds too dumb to me.

Best to keep silent in situations like this.

We walked over to baggage claim and waited till my bag came down. Charlie grabbed my bag once he saw it drifting among the other bags. We walked out of the airport, still not saying a word. Once we were in his cruiser, seat belts on and him turning the car on did he speak, "It's good to see you again Bells."

"It's good to see you too dad," I replied. I watched as his soul got a bit embarrassed. The rest of the car ride was silent.

When we started to pull into the drive, I saw an ancient red truck sitting in the drive. I looked over at Charlie, wondering if someone was here. He got even more nervous than before.

He cleared his throat, "Bella, I got you a truck as a welcome back present." I looked back at the truck, developing a kind of fondness for the old thing. I could tell it would need a lot of work, but I was willing to develop a new hobby by buying car books and saving money so I could fix it up. I could also tell that it would protect me no matter what. No car would win against my ancient truck.

I hugged him as soon as I got out of the car. "Thanks dad, I love it." I ran over to the truck then, inspecting every little rust spot and little dent in its frame. I was already planning everything out for it and what I would need once I got my hands on some books.

I headed inside and up to where my room used to be. I opened my door to see the same room I had had for years and it didn't look like anything has changed since I left either. I saw Charlie standing there awkwardly besides my bag. "Well, ah, I'll let you get unpacked," he said, rubbing his finger under his nose before heading for the door.

The one good thing about Charlie is that he pretty much leaves you alone.

I sat down on the bed, looking around at the old room. It really hadn't changed since I was a little girl.

I heard a rumble from down below from a car. I looked out the window to see a truck pulling up into our drive. Since I didn't feel like seeing who they were and I really was in no mood to talk to them, I closed my curtains and locked my door.

I went back to my bed, determined to get some sleep because tomorrow, I have my first day of school to look forward too.

**Please Read and Review to let me know your thoughts on the new story!**


	2. My Soul Sees You

**Holy crow, I never thought people would love this story so much already! I'm so happy you guys want more so without further interruptions here is the next chapter**

**Chapter 2: My Soul Sees You**

I groaned as my alarm went off. I smacked my hand on the snooze button and opened my eyes to stare at it sleepily. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to go to school and see a fresh batch of souls hovering above hormonal students. I was sorely tempted to just skip school for the rest of my life, but I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere in life like that.

I hauled my body up once the alarm went off for a second time. I headed to the bathroom to start my morning routines. Once I was done I grabbed a long sleeve olive green top, a pair of jeans, and a brown jacket. I slipped on a battered pair of black converse and headed out the door.

Charlie's cruiser was gone, so I hopped into my truck and started it up. I jumped when I heard the loud roar it made as soon as it came alive. I would have to fix that later. I love the loud roar, but I prefer a purr rather than a roar first thing in the morning.

I drove till I found the 'Welcome to Forks High' sign and pulled into the parking lot. I was relieved to see that my truck had other ancients to associate with and that it wasn't the only old decrepit thing in the lot. I jumped out and grabbed my bag, heading straight to the office and avoiding any and all students.

The inside was slightly warmer than the cold morning air. A slightly overweight lady, with frizzy red hair sat at the front desk. A little name tag said she was Mrs. Cope.

"Um, hey, I'm Bella Swan," I stated once she didn't look up. I was trying hard not to bite my lip.

Mrs. Cope jump started and looked up at me in surprise. I hesitantly smiled at her. "Oh, yes dearie, your Isabella Swan, the Chief's daughter. Oh yes, we've been expecting you. Well here is your schedule and a map of the school and oh, don't forget that if you need anything I'm here to help you." She handed me everything that I needed. I glanced up to see her soul wasn't really paying any attention to me and it was more focused on work, but it was still a kind soul in my book.

I headed out the door to first block when I was stopped by a guy with glasses and dark, greasy hair. He was only an inch or two taller than my 5'2 frame and wore a huge smile that showed straight white teeth. I glanced above his head to take in his soul. His soul was trying to be helpful, wanting to show me around and for me to feel welcomed here. He also had teenage hormones in his system and he was also hoping to get a date and possibly a kiss. His soul looked a lot cleaner than he did, with shorter black hair that held no grease, his glasses were gone, and he had a bit more meat on his bones than what his body had.

The guy stuck out his hand, "I'm Eric Yorkie. You're Isabella Swan, right?" I hesitantly took his hand and said, "Just Bella."

He nodded, retracting his hand, his soul clearly seeing I wasn't interested. "Do you need any help finding your classes?" I shook my head no, thanking him anyway for offering before I quickly hightailed it to my first class.

I didn't like being around people much because I could see who they really are. It unnerved me to see their soul coming out of their back and floating above them, shouting out who they really are to me.

I handed the slip of paper that I was supposed to give to each of my teachers. Mr. Connor's, my English teacher, looked me up and down with a sharp eye. His soul was doing the same thing, but thankfully I could see it was more of an evaluation to see what kind of student I was. He has no bad intentions to me. He took my slip and signed it before pointing me to an empty seat in the middle of the class, behind a baby faced blonde boy whose soul was leering at me in a hungry way.

I knew he was one person to avoid at all cost if I wanted my virtue to last.

The blonde guy turned around to face me, all smiles and good intentions written on the surface, but one glance up and I could see his soul was rubbing his hands and licking his lips at me.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton, you must be Isabella," he said, holding out his hand in greeting. His soul was practically begging me to take his hand so he could see if my skin was as soft as it looked. I kept my hand in my lap under the table. "Just Bella," I replied and I proceeded to ignore him.

Throughout the class Mike proceeded to try to talk to me. If I had to describe Mike in one word it would be persistent. Right after extremely perverted, but that is two words not one. While Mike was trying to be all nice and charming, his soul had other ideas, mainly it involved my body between the sheets with him. While his soul was leering away at mine, I knew mine would probably have a pistol in hand with the safety lock off and aimed at him.

I was thankful when first block ended and I ran as fast as I could of to Calculus. This teacher was extremely mean, though he didn't show it at first. Mr. Heights's had a very mean soul, always grumbling how it would love to strangle a few kids in this class. I could tell he would be my least favorite teacher.

I met a browned haired girl in this class named Jessica Stanley. Her outer surface and soul were not much different. While she puts on a false nice act, I could see her soul wanted to hear all about me so she could ruin me and become Miss Popular once again.

News flash honey, I didn't even want a seat in the Popular Committee.

She wanted me to sit with her at lunch and while I was politely refusing her, she wouldn't take no for an answer. Literally, she told me she wouldn't take no for an answer. So once lunch time rolled around, she appeared out of nowhere and grabbed my wrist in a vice like grip and hauled me through the sea of students to the cafeteria.

I was scared for my life.

She shoved me in a seat next to hers and across from Mike Newton. Oh great, I have a psychopath gossip queen on my right and a stalker wannabe rapist in front of me. My day has just been complete. Note the sarcasm.

Next to Mike was a guy named Tyler Crowley, who was only slightly better than Mike. Eric sat next to Tyler. On my left sat a girl name Angela Webber and her soul was like a breath of fresh air. Her soul harbored no evil intentions, no malice, just good, sweet niceness for me. She was extremely kind, if a bit shy and she felt bad for me for having to sit here with these bad people. I guess she could see how bad they were, except Eric.

I ignored pretty much everyone at the table, expect Angela, but both of us weren't really the talking type. I did the next best thing, people watch. Or soul watching, to be more precise. A good handful was like Angela, nice and sweet with little to no malice in their soul. The rest of them had a range of okay, to Mike Newton level, which, in my book, was the worst level. I turned my head when I heard the doors open and in walked five different students.

My eyes widened when I saw them and a few things shocked me when I saw them. First was their inhuman beauty and I knew right then and there that they weren't fully human. Second was their eye color. I had never seen anyone with golden eyes. Third, their souls. They had such strange souls.

Their souls were almost, separated, in a way. One part of it wanted to drink every last human here, and that part confused me, while the other part was fighting against it and wanted to avoid the humans at all cost. That was only the surface of their souls. Each person had a different personality under that first conflicting base part.

There was a blonde beauty, with a cold face. Her soul clearly screamed vanity and self-absorbed, but it also had a caring side to it that was buried under layers and layers of the vanity. Her arm was wrapped around a huge, muscled arm belonging to a huge man with curly short brown hair. He definitely didn't look like he should be in high school. His soul was bouncing around, full of self-confidence and a lot of mischief. I could tell he was a giant teddy bear that just wanted to play. While the guy looked scary, his soul told otherwise to me. The blonde girl's soul and the big guy's soul were wrapped around each other completely, tied together with a mess of red string attached to each of their left pinkies.

I knew that each soul had a red string tied to the left hand on the pinkie. At the end of the string should be their destined partner in life, but rarely did I see people actually having their chosen partner with them. So it kind of surprised me when their souls had the red string looping around their bodies, showing clearly they were meant together and they had been for a long time too.

The next ones were a small pixie like girl and a tall blonde man. The pixie girl had black hair that spiked everywhere. She had a bounce to her step and she clearly seemed to be a bubbly person. Her soul was even more bouncy and wanted to be in a mall so bad instead of here. Her soul kept going through her memories of all the sales at this time and I could see she was a shopaholic. Her soul also seemed to know things that others didn't and it had a purple glow to it too. That surprised me more. She was the first person I saw with a colored glow besides gold or black. The man holding her hand looked to be in pain for reasons I didn't fully understand. His soul was having the most trouble not to kill the humans in the room, but I could see that he wouldn't dare touch them. His soul was extremely calm and I could see that nothing really mattered to him accept the woman next to him. Although his soul was almost like a cage around the smaller, bubbly one of the girl's soul. His soul also surprised me because he had an opalescent glow to it, reflecting different colors as he walked. Their red string also looped around their souls too.

The last one made my breath catch in my throat. The bronze haired man was absolutely breathtaking to me. His bronze hair was tousled and looked to be untamable too. His golden eyes were staring at the four in front of him, filled with brotherly love, but it also had loneliness swimming underneath. His body was muscled, but not overly so like the first male. He was perfect to me. I quickly glanced at his soul, my heart hurting when I saw it. His soul looked tortured, almost drawn into itself. His soul didn't have a smile on its face nor did it look at all happy to be alive. Its eyes were black and haunted and it looked like it felt like it didn't deserve to be alive. I took in its left hand pinkie to see its red string looping around the students, heading straight to me. The red string reached me and vanished as soon as it got near my body and I knew then that he was my chosen partner in life. I couldn't be happier at that fact.

The other thing that confused me about their souls was the fact that they all had faded blood stains on them. I had only seen that a few times when I met old war veterans. The faded blood signified that they had killed, but didn't want to. The blonde male had the most blood on it, but once I got a second look at him, I could tell his soul also looked like the war veterans too.

"That's the Cullen's," Jess's voice broke me out of my staring at them. It was hard, but I ripped my eyes away from them to stare at her. She giggled as she pointed a finger at the family I was just staring at. "The blonde girl is Rosalie and the man next to her that looks like a body builder is Emmett. The small, pixie like girl is Alice and the blond guy who looks like he is in pain is Jasper." I nodded, now being able to put a name to each soul. "Who is the last one?" I wanted to know him the most out of all of them. "That's Edward, but don't even think about it, he doesn't date." I turned back to her and my mouth seemed to run away from me. "When did he dump you?" I asked and then I wanted to hit myself. This was one reason I wanted to get away. I always had a tendency to speak my mind regardless of the consequences.

Her face turned a red shade of color and then morphed into a grimace of anger. Angela interrupted before anything else was said. "Their parents are Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen. Oh, and all of the Cullens, except Edward, are together," she explained kindly. I was thankful she was sitting here. Jessica snorted at that. I raised my eyebrow at her. "I just think it's wrong, even though they are all adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. It's, like, incest." I shook my head at her, "They are not blood related, so I really don't see the problem with it. If they love each other, then they love each other. The soul chooses who it wants, whether you like it or not." I leaned back in the hard plastic, glaring at a put-in-place looking Jessica.

I turned my eyes behind me when I felt I was being stared at. I saw all of the Cullens looking at me with a mixture of awe, fascination, and frustration. The Rosalie girl looked like she wanted to kill me.

I gave them a smile, knowing they had a secret that I was just starting to figure out. I silently promised to keep their secret. Alice smile back and waved at me. Jasper didn't look too happy with me, but he didn't seem to want to bother me either. Emmett looked like a giant kid, all smiles and dimples. Edward looked frustrated at me, for reasons I didn't know and the green glow that surrounded him was fluctuating a bit.

I wanted to go up and hug him till all his frustration was gone, but I held myself back, knowing he wasn't going to feel the same as me.

I was thankful when the bell rang for the end of lunch. I headed quickly to my next class, Biology. I handed my slip of paper to Mr. Banner and headed straight for the seat he pointed out to me. I sat down, mentally groaning when I saw Mike in this class as well. He quickly came over to me, talking his head off while his soul was undressing me.

My breath caught again when I saw the bronze haired Adonis walk into the class. He started to head straight for me, glaring at Mike all the way. It seemed Mike noticed him and quickly scampered away back to his own seat. I mentally huffed in satisfaction at the fact that Edward scares him.

I glanced above Edward to see his golden-green soul still glaring at Mike and the other boys. His soul almost seemed possessive of me and I wondered if his soul knew I was his chosen one.

Edward took a seat next to me and turned to face me, a hand extended in greeting. I slipped my hand into his ice cold one and I refrained from jumping at the cold touch. I watched as he took a deep breath before his eyes started to turn black. His soul became hungrier as it looked down at me like I was food. I could tell it wanted my blood, but it also wanted me. His soul was fighting with itself as he quickly let go of my hand without saying anything and he clenched his fist together. Edward went completely still. He didn't even look like he was breathing to me. I moved my hair to act as a shield between us, just so I could study his soul more.

I watched as the part of him that wanted me as a lover and everything else was winning against the part of him that wanted me for a meal. I still couldn't figure out why Edward and his family lusted after blood. I closed my eyes in concentration, pulling up all the myths I searched trying to figure out what I was when I remembered an old Quileute legend about the cold ones.

My eyes snapped opened as I realized that Edward and his family were vampires. I turned my eyes back to Edward's fighting soul, staring at it long enough to see if it really does eat humans. Finally towards the end of class, his soul admitted that he needed to go hunting and he would have to drink regularly from animals for the first week since my blood was so tempting to him. At least the part about my blood tempting him was what he was trying to convince himself on. It seems he didn't believe a monster like him could actually fall in love with a human and this soon too.

I watched as he almost ran at inhuman pace out the door as soon as the bell rang. I slowly got up and headed for my last class, gym. I wasn't really paying attention to the rest of the world as I thought about Edward.

I didn't have any love experience and I didn't know if he did either. I wasn't going to make a fool out of myself and pursue him. I would leave our relationship in his hands. If he got over whatever was holding him back and come to me, then I would welcome him with open arms and make sure we stay together. If he doesn't, then I might start pursuing him.

The bell rang for the end of school and I packed up, heading to the parking lot. I looked around once I felt eyes on me again. I saw all of the Cullens standing near a shiny silver Volvo, looking at me again with different emotions. Rosalie still wanted to get rid of me in case I was a danger to her family. Jasper was on board with Rosalie, but he wanted whatever made Alice happy. Alice looked like she was about to come out of her skin in joy along with Emmett. Edward looked conflicted between angry, frustrated, and in love. I sorely hope he would choose to love me.

I smiled brightly at them and waved a bit in their direction, silently saying hi and goodbye. Alice and Emmett waved back, each with an excited soul above them. Rosalie huffed and turned her nose away. Jasper hesitantly waved at me while Edward forced a smile on his face and waved back.

I giggled at them and headed to my truck, muttering under my breath that I was going to fix it tonight. I head a few of the Cullen's chuckle for a reason I wasn't sure of, but I was glad that they were able to find some happiness today.

**Please R&R and inspire me with the comments you give because it really does help me write faster.**


	3. Uh-Oh Soulio

**Chapter 3: Uh-Oh, Soulio**

**I'm so happy people love this story so much! Please keep reviewing and telling me your thoughts on this story or ideas that you want me to include!**

When I got home from school I headed straight for my room, pulling out my laptop that I got for my sixteenth birthday with my own money. It was my present to me since mom just got me a cake with candles, and a visa that allowed me to spend a hundred dollars on anything I wanted. I wasn't complaining since my mom did get me something for my birthday.

I quickly looked up how to fix my truck in the search engine. I found out how to fix it, plus all the parts to fix it. I ordered the parts, seeing that they were going to come in three days. Once that was done, I went back downstairs to do the chores around the house before I started on making dinner. I decided we were having lasagna with veggies as a side dish.

Once it was made, I stuck it in the oven. I sat down at the table with my homework and did all that. I had some free time left on my hands since I was waiting on Charlie and dinner. I thought about Edward and his family. I wondered if they would let me in their life or if they were just going to continue to ignore me. Then my thoughts went solely on Edward. Was he going to stay? Was he going to become my friend? I knew I wasn't in love with him yet, but I did like him. His soul seemed kind enough once I got through the layers of self-loathing and self-hatred. I was hoping we could at least be friends if he talks to me.

I knew we wouldn't be more than friends, even if his red string is attached to mine. I was just too plain for someone like him to notice me. Maybe I could introduce myself tomorrow since I didn't get the chance to today.

The front door slammed shut, letting me know Charlie was home. A quick look at the oven told me the lasagna was almost done too. I got the plates and silverware out and set them on the table just as the oven beeped.

Charlie and I had a nice dinner, with some small talk about our days. After dinner was done, he headed off to the living room and turned the sports channel on. I cleaned up the dishes, put away the leftovers, and headed back upstairs to check my emails to mom before I went to bed. I was hoping tomorrow would be a better day and I could make friends with Edward.

My annoying alarm clock woke me up and I started my morning routine of lying there for a few minutes, getting up to go to the bathroom and then getting dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a jacket.

I was excited to get to school to see Edward and become friends with him. I pulled my red truck into the parking lot ten minutes before school started. I glanced around the lot to see if the Cullens were here. I didn't see the Volvo or any other fancy car that they might have driven. I shrugged my shoulders and headed inside, not really thrilled that it was raining today.

I went through my day ignoring Mike, trying to be nice to Jessica, and talking to Angela till lunch rolled around. I looked around the lunch room till I saw the Cullen table with only four Cullens sitting there.

I was confused. Where was Edward? I glanced at each face and each soul, seeing that their souls really didn't changed other than Alice seemed more frustrated than yesterday. Alice caught my eye and waved at me, a slightly apologetic look in her golden eyes. I waved back, still confused on why she was apologizing and why Edward wasn't here. I kept my hopes up though, thinking he was going to be in Biology with me.

But once Biology started there was still no Edward. I went home, feeling disappointed that I didn't see Edward today. I hoped I would see him tomorrow.

He never showed though. He actually never showed up for the rest of the week, nor the week after that.

I was frustrated and angry by then. I was also hurt and confused. Did I do something wrong that upset him? I couldn't think I did anything, heck I hadn't even said one word to the stinking idiot. That was what made me angry. He left for some crazy reason I bet too and he probably blamed me for it also.

During the time that he was missing, I finally fixed my truck to go to 100mph and it was toned down to a purr instead of the mighty roar it had.

When I woke up on the morning of Monday on the third week that Edward was gone, I did my morning routine and got dressed in warm clothes. Charlie wasn't there in the morning so I ate a quick breakfast. I pulled into the parking lot, expecting no Edward again and not looking forward to the school day at all. So imagine my surprise when I see a shiny silver Volvo parked where it was when I first laid eyes on it instead of the bright red BMW that I had gotten accustomed to over the past two weeks.

I glanced over at the Cullens to see there were five of them now. Edward was back. Alice looked over to me and waved like she normally does now in the mornings. I waved back, suddenly looking forward to today now that Edward was back.

My morning went by quick, but as soon as I stepped outside after my second block I groaned.

There was snow on the ground and that meant more chances of me falling. I hated the snow even more than the rain.

See, I'm a very clumsy person and when it snows, that means there is ice and when I'm on ice, there is no chance for me to stay on my feet.

Mike glanced over to me. He was still following me around, not getting the memo that I was not interested. "Don't like snow?" he asked, his soul coming up with a few ideas on how to 'warm me up' so to speak. "No," I almost growled. I squealed when a snowball came flying out of nowhere and hit Mike right in the face.

Needless to say I used my notebook as a shield and hightailed it to my next class. I was greatly relieved when the snow was melting by lunch time. I sat down at the normal table with Jessica and Angela, having only a soda for lunch. I glanced at the Cullen table, seeing that Edward was still here.

I felt elated for an odd reason that he was back, but I brushed it off. I stared at them, seeing how they were obviously enjoying the snow day. I smiled at the sight of them playing around with the snow before turning back to my own table.

Half way through lunch I glance back again just as Edward glanced up at me. I quickly turned away, hoping he wasn't angry with me anymore. Jessica giggle, "Edward Cullen is staring at you Bella."

"_Why is he staring at plain Bella, when he could be staring at beautiful me? I don't understand why he is looking at her with those adoring eyes,"_ Jessica's soul practically yelled out. I felt relief that he wasn't looking at me in anger, but I was embarrassed that there was adoration in his eyes.

"He's still staring Bella," Jessica mentioned again. I almost sighed, but I turned around, catching his eyes with mine. I stared at him for a moment as I felt peace well up in me. I suddenly had the urge to smile at him and wave and I did just that. He seemed completely shocked by what I did and I giggled, turning back around to talk to Angela before I had to go to Biology.

I sat down in my biology seat, pulling out a sketch pad that I had been using. I started to let my mind wander, giving my hand free will on what to draw. A chair being pulled back next to me snapped me out of my thoughts and I blushed bright red when I realized that I had started to draw Edward. I slammed the book closed, hoping no one saw it and I glanced up to see Edward sitting down next to me with a more relaxed posture, though his soul was still in debate on what to do. I stared at his soul, suddenly noticing that it had golden-green apple eyes instead of the full golden eyes that Edward physically had.

I was pondering on the thought that the green might be what his human eyes looked like when a soft musical voice broke through my thoughts, "Hello."

I glanced down to see his eyes were staring at me, much lighter than what they had been when I first saw him. He extended his hand like he did the first day, flashing me a smile. "I'm Edward Cullen. I didn't get to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan," he said. I could tell his soul wanted to feel my hand against his, but it also was expecting me to leave him alone. I glanced back at his hand, ignoring his soul at the moment.

"You are not going to suddenly glare at me and get angry again like the last time we did this, are you?" I just had to open my big stupid mouth, didn't I? I watched as he looked surprise and a bit hurt while his soul looked completely crestfallen.

He started to pull away his hand, looking a bit more hurt as he started to turn to the front of the class, effectively ending our discussion. I quickly grabbed his hand and went on an impulse as I kissed the palm of his hand in apology.

I felt sparks radiate from his hand to mine and to my lips. "It's nice to meet you Edward, but how did you know my name was Bella?" I asked as I gave him back his hand. He looked completely stunned, both him and his soul. His soul started to blush and look away while Edward schooled his features into a calm mask, but I could see the subtly movement of his thumb stroking the spot where I kissed him.

"Um, everyone knows who you are in this town," he smoothly replied. It seems he wasn't getting what I was asking.

"I meant, how you knew to call me Bella instead of Isabella," I clarified for him. He blinked, clearly taken off guard by that question. "Oh, um, Alice told me to call you Bella instead of Isabella since you prefer that name," he was clearly lying to me because his soul looked very uncomfortable with the conversation. He looked thankful as Mr. Banner called attention to the class.

We had a microscope lab with our partners as we identified the phases of mitosis of an onion root. We got the microscope set up and I was the first one to look. "Prophase," I said, pulling back to write it down. "Mind if I look?" I glanced above him to see he was honestly curious if I was right. I shrugged pushing the microscope to him. Our hands brushed each other, causing electricity to spark between us. I pretty much expected it so I didn't jump or anything like before. I just smiled at him and let him sate his curiosity. His soul was practically wondering on why I wasn't screaming that he was cold.

"You're right, it is prophase." He smiled a crooked grin that showed off a dimple in his left cheek. I rolled my eyes at him. "Of course I'm right. Didn't your mom teach you women are always right," I teased him. He chuckled and looked at the next slide. "Anaphase," he said, reaching for the next slide.

"Mind if I look?" I mimicked him. He looked up, amusement dancing in his eyes. His soul also reflected this amusement, but it was also screaming how this was wrong, so very wrong. But the part that was screaming was just a base part, like a logical sense, rather than what the true soul and heart wants. I could see that what he really wanted was me as a whole.

That was how our lab went with each looking at slides. I identified three of the five slides with Edward checking to see if I was right. We got done earlier than the rest so we just sat there.

"So Bella, why did you come to Forks?" he asked, angling his chair towards me. I raised my eyebrow, wondering on where this question was going. I saw no true harm from him, just honest curiosity. "I moved here to spend time with Charlie and to give mom and her new husband some time together," I answered honestly. I was a bad liar and a baby could tell if I was lying. So might as well stick to the truth.

"That was nice of you. Do you like Forks then?" I shrugged, not really sure. "Mm, Forks is okay, though I'm not too thrilled with the wet. See, I'm very clumsy so me and wet just don't mix. Frozen stuff is worse. Though I'm starting to love the cold," I replied, smiling in his direction. I briefly wondered if he would pick up the underlying meaning to it and once glance up at his soul showed that he was trying not to blush as he started to think about what I just said.

I held my tongue when I notice his eyes were more golden and I wanted to point out that it looks like he got contacts.

Before our conversation could continue, Mr. Banner came over, his soul wondering if Edward did the whole lab himself.

I was a bit miffed that he didn't have that much faith in his students.

He glanced at our papers then turned to look at Edward. "Did you even let Miss Swan identify any of these, Mr. Cullen?" the teacher had the audacity to ask that. I felt anger slowly churn in my stomach and I sat straighter, ready to tell him off, but Edward beat me to it.

"Actually sir, Bella identified three of the five slides." I tilted my head up in a defiant way, to show I was just as smart. Mr. Banner looked a bit sheepish then, glancing at me. I tried hard not to glare at him. He cleared his throat, "Did you do this lab before Miss Swan?" he finally asked me.

"Yes with whitefish blastula, sir." Thankfully I kept the bite out of my words. He nodded his head and left us alone, quickly making his way to another lab.

I tried not to laugh at him, I really did, but I couldn't help a small giggle. Edward looked over at me amused. I could tell his soul was laughing too from the chuckles I could hear from it.

"So, Bella, um." I could tell he was struggling to talk to me and be nice. His soul was warring with his mind about talking to me or leaving me alone. I wanted to be friends with him and a part of me wanted to be more, but I decided I would just give a bit of friendly advice.

"Edward, if you are having difficulties with talking to me or coming up with something to talk about, then just don't. I'm not here to give you trouble, trust me." I smiled at him, before going back to doodling random things until an idea would hit me. We didn't talk for the rest of the class, but his soul did a lot of thinking as it wondered about the pros and cons of being friends.

I stayed out of his soul then, wanting him to tell me directly on what he wanted.

I headed off to gym once the bell rang without another word from Edward.

The next morning, I felt even more tired and sluggish than usual and I knew why too. I was having issues with sleeping again and I knew that it would soon turn into insomnia.

I had had this problem before, back when I was thirteen. Seeing and hearing souls are not an easy thing to handle, contrary to what some people might think. It was difficult with some people because I would see how depressed they were and I could do nothing about it. Sure I could talk to them and try to help them, but only the person with that soul could change themselves. They had to want it. Because of that, I started to have bad dreams, which then evolved into sleepless nights and I then developed insomnia. I had just gotten better at sleeping this past year, but I could see now that it was rearing its head for a come-back.

I got up and dressed in a warm grey sweater with long sleeves and it had a scoop neckline so I slipped a light blue camisole underneath it. I threw on a pair of black jeans and some warm fur boots. I was out the door within ten minutes, ipod plugged into my ear, and my focus on just staying awake.

I was barely paying attention to my surroundings when across the lot I saw Alice waving hi.

I waved back before her face went suddenly blank and her purple glow started to fluctuate. Edward was staring at her intensely before his expression became horrified. I watched the scene in bewilderment, wondering what was going on between those two. Then I heard tires screeching and I looked up to see a blue van heading my way with a terrified Tyler in the driver seat.

I stood still, completely frozen as I watched the metal death hurl itself towards me on the ice. Suddenly a solid rock tackled me to the ground, wrapping an arm around my head so it wouldn't smack against the ground. I opened my eyes a bit to see a gray jacket. Then I heard metal hitting metal as I watched the front of Tyler's van smack against the back of my truck. The van didn't seem to want to be finished with me as the back end of it swung towards my legs, intending to crush them.

I felt an arm lift my legs and brought my body closer to them, sticking their own foot out to stop the still on-coming van. The blue metal of the van stopped, but with the price of having a foot-sized dent in its side. I looked up to see that Edward was my savior, his arms holding me close to his body.

I relaxed against him, feeling that nothing was wrong with my body other than a few bruises. I could hear his soul panicking that I would find out and how he could convince me that I most likely hit my head and he was by my side the whole time. I just giggled in at his soul's ramblings. For some reason I found it amusing in this situation that he was terrified that I would find out and that there might be something wrong with me. He also had the lingering fears of the van hitting me, plus a deep seated anguish on what would have happened had he not gotten to me on time.

Edward looked down at me in surprise, wondering on if I really did hit my head and that was why I was laughing in a situation like this. I quietly whispered so only he could hear me, "Don't worry, I won't tell a single person on how you actually saved me. We both know that you were standing on the other side of the lot and nowhere near me." I rested more comfortably in his arms, enjoying every little moment I could get with him. His face hardened while his soul was panicking more. "Bella, you must have hit your head because I was standing right next to you."

I rolled my eyes at him, amazed that he was trying to pull that off. "Uh-huh, and that explains why you protected my head and a foot sized dent in the car. Edward we both have secrets that we are not willing to tell, so I suggest you shut up now before you make me more pissed off at you than I already am," I glared up at him, anger bubbling up in me because he was telling a bold-faced lie and I don't take well to being lied to. He looked taken-aback at what I said and promptly shut his jaw.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder, taking in his honey and apples scent. It calmed me down and I was alarmed that a man I barely knew had this effect on me. I was shocked at how fast I was starting to fall for a man I barely knew, other than what I gleaned off of from his soul. I wasn't one to pry and I didn't like peering into a person's soul to get their life story.

I heard the screaming and shouting of people from behind the cars that we were trapped in. A part of me was relieved to get out of here, while a larger part of me complained that I would have to leave the comfort of Edward's arms around me. I glanced up at his soul, seeing him contemplating on what I said. I almost groaned as he was trying to figure out on how to play this off on me being crazy.

"We can talk about this later," I whispered to him, knowing that he could hear me. I felt him nod against my head, silently agreeing with me since I was sure he didn't know what to say to me yet. I quickly grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze as I stood up, releasing his hand to face the mass of worried people. He stood up behind me, making sure he wasn't anywhere near to touching me or being close to me.

I smiled at the fretting people, my defense against everything around me. A smile could take you away from a bad situation and ease others around you, even if you are not at ease yourself.

Once the car was gone, I saw a paramedic's team waiting. I assured them that I only had a few bruises since Edward was standing next to me and pulled me out in time.

All of the Cullen's, including Edward, was shocked that I told a lie to protect him like that. Though Rosalie was more pissed off than anything, and it was centered mainly on me. Jasper was more cautious while Emmett just found this situation to be amusing. Alice was happy and content at the turn of events and was dying to talk to me.

I still had to go to the hospital to get checked out and Edward sat in the back with me. The only scary part of this situation was how much I wanted to be held by Edward again as I got nearer to the hospital.

I don't like hospitals at all.

**Thank You for reading Soul Seer! Please leave a reivew with ideas, thoughts, or just helpful critisim. 3**


	4. Soul Rejects Soul

**Hey readers, I know this chapter is a bit early, but I wont be on the computer for a bit so I'm making the release of this chapter a day early. This chapter is long, but bare with me here because I'm trying to squish the first book in a few chapters so the chapters are going to be a bit long. I also have problems with writing too much in one chapter XD**

**I give you chapter 4 of Soul Seer!**

**Chapter 4: Soul rejects Soul**

I was wheeled in on a gurney with Edward trailing behind. I closed my eyes to block out every noise I heard at the hospital. I hate hospitals with a passion because of two things: Blood, needles, and patients that have souls. Okay, that was three things, but it all boils down to I hate hospitals.

I watched as Tyler was wheeled in next to me, looking shaken up with a cut across his forehead. I heard a slight growl behind me that came out of Edward's soul. It seems Edward is the possessive type.

"Oh, god, Bella, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Tyler questioned, leaning over his bed as he tried to reach for me. The growling behind me increased as I listened to the basics of Tyler's jumbled thoughts.

"_She doesn't look hurt, but then there might be something wrong. Was Edward there? How did Edward get here? Man, she is one hot piece of ass. Maybe in the apology I can ask her to the dance or prom. Make-up sex is always good too. No, think about how she is first and then worry about the apologies later,"_ his soul was rambling, jumping from doing a horizontal tango with me to worrying about if I was okay, back to how he was going to make up to me.

I was slightly disturbed, but I wasn't sure on why Edward's soul was growling louder with every thought he had.

"No Tyler, I didn't get hurt. Edward was next to me the whole time and he was the one who saved me," I answered. I lightly swung my feet back and forth because I was simply bored. I held a cringe back when I heard a soul screaming in pain down the hall.

Tyler's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Edward was there? I didn't see him at all." A nurse came to Tyler then and promptly shut him up, her soul grumbling that he was not cooperating well with what she was trying to do. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward tense slightly, but then quickly relaxed.

A pale, blonde haired, golden-eyed and movie star worthy doctor came strolling in. His soul was calm, caring and wondering on why his son was here. I deduced that Edward was his son. Out of each of the Cullen's that I had met, this one surprised me the most.

Being a doctor did surprise me a bit since he is a vampire and I was sure vampires drank blood, but after hearing Edward's soul talk about hunting animals I was sure this doctor was the same. The most surprising about the blonde doctor was how old his soul was. I could clearly see it was over 300 years just by the knowledge pouring out from it and the look. This soul had the look of something old and when I stared just a bit longer than a glance I could tell it was over 300. If I wanted exact age, I would have to stare for a good five to ten minutes.

I hoped I didn't have amazement and awe on my face as he came towards me. "You must be Bella," he said, a kind fatherly like smile on his face. I nodded.

"Well, I'm Dr. Cullen, I'm Edward's father. I'm just going to give you a quick check over to see if you have any other injuries." He sat down on a swivel stool. I suddenly became guarded, bringing my arms around to my sides. I didn't want them to see my back or parts in my front. I didn't like how my body looked anymore since it was full of scars now.

"I don't have to take off my top, do I?" I hesitantly asked, hoping fervently that the answer was no. Dr. Cullen looked at me suspiciously, but otherwise told me no. My tense shoulders dropped in relief, but I could tell that Edward and Dr. Cullen were both curious now on why I didn't want to take off my shirt.

"Carlisle, I'll be waiting in the hall till you are done," Edward said as he got up from leaning on the wall. Carlisle looked at him, but I made sure to stay out of his soul. Edward nodded and headed out and I felt like I was missing a part of their conversation.

Carlisle cleared me, saying my head looked fine and I should take a few pain pills since my body might be sore for a bit. I thanked him and hopped off the bed, intending to talk to Edward once again to reassure him that I won't give away their secret.

I saw Edward leaning against the wall and walked straight up to him, "Can we talk, alone?" I asked. He seemed to get more guarded and lead me down a deserted hallway. He turned on me then, his eyes almost black and I felt the icy chill in them.

"What do you want?" he sounded highly annoyed, but that didn't intimidate me in the slightest. I quickly glanced up to see his soul was still panicking and will play 'You hit your head' card.

"You owe me an explanation…" I was cut off by Edward. "I saved your life today. I don't owe you anything."

I took a deep breath to calm down. "I told you we will talk and I want to talk now."

He glared at me then, rage and torment swirling in his black eyes. "Bella, you hit your head right before my hand protected it, plus the shock of being in an accident like that is probably giving you different scenarios that you thought you saw." I started to get angry then.

"Edward, I don't have anything wrong with me. I know exactly what happened." I stood straight, making myself clear on what I saw. He sucked in a deep breath, obviously trying to contain his anger better.

"What do you want from me?" he asked through clench teeth.

I wanted a lot of things from you, but I held my tongue on saying that.

"I know you were not right beside me when Tyler's van came at me and I clearly saw you standing next to Alice at the other end of the lot. When the van came, you were suddenly next to me. Tyler didn't see you next to me either, so I must not have hit my head very hard before your hand protected it. Your foot left a dent in the car too when you stopped it from crushing my legs, yet your foot isn't hurt at all." I pointed out to him, crossing my arms across my chest.

He looked at me incredulously before a defensive look came over his face.

"Bella, how can my foot leave a dent in a metal object without causing injury to myself?" he looked at me as if I was insane. I could hear his soul screaming that I will find out about his family's secret. But I already knew his secret and he didn't need to know that just yet.

I nodded once, still defiant to give in.

"No one will believe you, you know?" he almost sounded like he was going to let out a little incredulously laugh at the whole thing.

"I know Edward and I was never planning on telling anyone. We all have our secrets and I understand that some secrets should remain secret from others. I just want you to know that you can trust me." I let my arms hang by my sides, all my anger gone. His eyes widened and widened further as I leaned up to kiss his cold cheek.

I sadly smiled at him, knowing I will forever carry a secret that I am not proud of. I turned on my heel, not waiting to hear his response as I headed into the hospital lobby where half the school was with excited souls for the juicy gossip this will bring.

I immediately found Charlie's frantic soul in the sea of gossip hungry souls. I quickly grabbed his hand and almost ran out of the hospital since I didn't want to be there any longer. I knew what Edward Cullen was, but I still felt hurt that after he had saved me, he refused to trust me.

I didn't talk to Charlie, other than to tell him I was fine, just a few bruises. I didn't know what to do at this point and I knew I was going to have to sit down and think about this for a while.

I went straight upstairs to my room and sat on my bed. I started going through things in my mind.

I knew three things that were for certain.

One: Edward Cullen is a vampire.

Two: I have my own secrets that I'm not sure I'm ready to tell yet.

Three: I was in love with Edward.

I flopped back on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I knew that loving Edward would be next to impossible, mainly because I was too plain and fragile, but I hoped that we could at least become somewhat friends.

The following month after the accident was unpleasant, to say the least. Tyler Crowley became a pain in the ass. He would follow me around like a lost puppy, trying to make amends with me. He decided he just had to make it up to me since he almost killed me and he was playing around with the thought that I would forgive him in a very pleasurable way. Like hell. I tried to tell him that it was no big deal, but it would go in one ear and out the other. Mike was becoming increasingly annoyed at the attention I was receiving from him.

I kept to the story of Edward standing next to me, talking about what assignments were due in Biology and how he was lucky to be wearing steel toed boots that day so no serious injury was caused to him. No one seemed to care about Edward though, so my story really didn't do much other than reassure them I was fine.

Edward, on the other hand, completely left me alone. That hurt me, a lot more than I was willing to admit. Edward would avoid me in the halls, sit as far away from me in class and never looked at me. He rarely even spoke to me and when he did, it was only because we had to for the sake of class. I refused to look at his soul for fear that I would see something I didn't like.

I tried to figure out what was wrong, but the only conclusion that I came to was that he regretted that he saved me. And slowly, I regretted it too.

I would try to talk to him, but every time he would clench his jaw and walk away. I had never told anyone what actually happened that day and I never would either, not even to my own father. I didn't want him to leave and I knew how hard it is to keep a secret in this small of a town.

The only ones who seemed pleased by this were Rosalie and Mike. Rosalie never liked me, I could gather that much. So she was pleased that Edward cut off all contact with me. Mike, on the other hand, thought he had a fighting chance now with me and he could just swoop in and take me now.

I sucked up all the hurt I felt at this situation now and I forced myself to engage in useless chatter, seeming to be happy and I would smile when the occasion called for it. I worked hard not to show how much Edward avoiding me was actually affecting me.

Jessica was not at all a happy duck at Mike showering me with his affection. I had bluntly told her that I was not at all interested in Mike. She was extremely pleased at that and then told me she was going to ask him to the dance. She informed me then on the spring dance and how it was women's choice this year. I wasn't very enthused about that. I didn't like going to dances since I wasn't born with a good balance to begin with, so dancing and me were worst enemies.

Also I knew I would have a bunch of guys waiting on baited breath for me to ask them to go and since I wasn't planning on going, they would all be disappointed.

That was why, on a Wednesday, Mike came up to me during Biology. He seemed nervous and his soul was hesitant. I stared at it for a minute, actually surprised that it wasn't thinking something perverted. I found out that Jess asked him to the dance right before class started and Mike told her he would have to think on it. He was waiting for me to ask him to the dance.

He shifted from foot to foot before he dredged up the courage to ask me. "Bella, would you please go to the dance with me?"

I blinked at him, not sure how answer him. "Mike," I began, "Has Jess asked you to the dance yet?"

I wanted to get that topic out of the way first.

"Yeah, and I told her I would think about it," he told me truthfully. I was thankful he didn't tell her no.

"Mike, I think you should go to the dance with Jess," I answered him. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Edward turned towards us.

"Oh, did you ask someone already?" Mike's voice turned sour as he briefly glanced at Edward, already noticing his attention on our discussion.

"No. I'm not going to the dance." I shrugged my shoulders. Mike's eyebrows drew together in confusion over my statement.

"Why?" he asked, clearly questioning my sanity on not liking dances that had lame music and people could press their bodies together.

I rolled my eyes. I was getting annoyed that he wasn't taking no for an answer. "I hate dances and I'm certainly not going to a dance with you," I answered truthfully with a bite in my tone. He looked crestfallen, but that was not my issue since I had been telling him from the beginning I was not interested and I even tried to push Jess to him too.

He walked back to his seat, his soul disappointed that he wasn't going to get anything from me, but he would keep trying anyway.

I rolled my eyes, completely fed up with him and his obsession.

I glanced to my side to see Edward staring at me. I fully turned to face him, a bit surprised when he met my stare head on. I glanced up when I heard growling only to see his soul glaring menacingly at all the boys in the class room. I stared a minute longer than I should, but I found out that his soul realized that I was his just like he was mine, completely. I tried to stop a smile from appearing on my face when I saw the exact moment he realized this. Though I was a bit surprised that he was in denial this whole time, even though he knew since the beginning.

"The answer, Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner asked sharply. I snapped my head to the front, breaking the eyes connection with him.

"The Krebs cycle, sir," Edward answered politely. I took a silent breath, trying to calm my beating heart. I knew that small eye connection meant more to me than it probably did to him. I couldn't be sure though since I wasn't looking at his soul.

The rest of the day was uneventful with some guys sending me looks and their souls screaming 'Ask me out!'

I almost went to the nurse because I felt so sick. I was thankful once I got to the parking lot, making a bee-line to my truck.

Once I got in I quickly started the engine, quickly checking my mirror, only to see Tyler making his way to my truck. His soul had the same intentions as Mike did.

I was half-tempted to back up my truck on him. Maybe we would be even that way.

I hid the smirk, quickly pulling out, and just barely missing Tyler.

I leaned my head out the window, "Sorry!" I yelled to him.

I didn't get far though since Edward's Volvo backed up right in front of my car, making me do a quick break check to avoid hitting him.

Tyler quickly jogged up, seeing his window of opportunity to ask me.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you would…" I cut him off before he could finish that sentence.

"Not interested and I hate dances so, No." I didn't even look at him since I was too busy glaring at the stupid soccer mom's car in my way.

It was so tempting to slam my foot on the gas pedal and cause damage to it.

Edward got out of the car, smirking in amusement as he sauntered over to the driver's window.

"What the hell do you think you were doing? I could've ran into you!" I cried. I was really in no good mood today, especially with Edward.

"I wanted to give Tyler a fighting chance to ask you. So, why are you not going to the dance this weekend?" he leaned his arms on the window, looking truly interested on why I don't want to go.

I shrugged since it wasn't a big deal. "I hate dances and parties. There are too many people for my taste and it makes me uncomfortable," I answered. I slightly winced at the thought of all those souls in a room, constantly chatting away or screaming their selves hoarse on trying to be heard. Plus the hormones the souls would give off once they look as something they like. It was disturbing seeing those thoughts the most.

He cocked his head to the side, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Well then, how about this. What if I ask to take you out this weekend, not to the dance, but just out?" he asked. His golden eyes stared at me sincerely and I could hear his soul hoping nervously that I would say yes.

I leaned back in my seat, thinking about his answer. He hurt me a lot since he stopped talking to me and I don't know what the sudden change was about, but I couldn't bring myself to say no to him.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll go with you, but I want to talk to you tomorrow on where we are going." I gave him a stern look to let him know I mean it. Edward just gave me a bright smile while his soul did a little happy dance. I thought it was cute.

"Deal, I'll see you tomorrow then Bella." He got off my car and swiftly got into his with his family inside it. I could all tell they were surprised by what he asked of me, not really expecting it. Only Alice and Emmett were truly happy for him. Jasper was a bit cautious and Rosalie was downright pissed.

I was excited to talk to Edward the next day and I was even happier to see that it was sunny when I woke up. I quickly drove to school, wanting to see Edward as soon as possible.

But the Cullens weren't there. I thought they would come later in the day, but when I asked Jessica she told me that they Cullens don't come to school when the sun is out.

"Why?" I questioned her, feeling a bit hurt that I wouldn't be able to talk to Edward today.

"Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen like to do outdoorsy stuff with them, like hiking, camping, and other fun stuff. I wish my parents would do that," she mumbled as she leaned her head back to get more of the sun's rays.

I felt a bit put out on that. Maybe he would be here tomorrow then.

That never happened though since the next day was sunny.

When Saturday rolled around, I kept glancing outside to see if Edward's car would pull up into the drive. I was hoping it would since it was cloudy and the weather wasn't calling for sun anytime soon either.

I was disappointed though since he didn't show up all weekend without a note or call to let me know he wasn't coming.

I was upset, humiliated, and thoroughly pissed off at him.

I slammed my car door shut on Monday morning, seeing the Volvo out of the corner of my eye. I walked right past it, not sparing it another glance. I could feel his eyes boring into my back, but I was too mad at him to care anymore.

It was a field trip in Biology today, so thankfully I didn't have to go to classes. Unfortunately Alice, Jasper, and Edward were with me on the field trip. I climbed into Bus A while they boarded Bus B. I sat in the back with my Ipod blaring music in my ear. I was trying hard not to show him that he made me upset with what he did.

Once we arrived we all piled out of the buses to appear before a plantation that housed plants and used resources to recycle and make better fertile soil for the plants.

I walked slowly through the greenhouse, barely listen to Mr. Banner go on and on about the benefits of recycling plants and compost tea. I just stared at all the green plants, watching as the relaxing souls floated above them.

To me, it was always weird to see a plant or animal with a soul. It wasn't like a human soul. Far from it actually.

Every living thing has a soul. That was a basic principle I learned when I was very young. A human had a soul that would basically do everything a human would do, but it recorded everything they did in their life, whether the mind remembered it or not. A soul never forgot things.

An animal's soul, however, was very much like an animal. An animal's soul was much like a human's in looks, but it reflected the animal, like the human's soul reflected the human. It had all the instincts ingrained into it and it knew straight away when danger was coming. It too, recorded the animal's whole life, but the animal's soul grew faster than a human's soul. In a year, depending on the animal, their soul would grow 3-5 years in the time a human would grow 1 year. What was also interesting about the animal's soul was how intelligent they are. They could understand us so well it was as if we were one of them.

A plants soul, however, was the slowest growing soul. It didn't think and it was just a blob of translucent mass that hovered above the plant. The soul had no thoughts or ideas or instincts. All the soul did was float in a calm way that always made me relax. Flower's souls were more interesting because they had the same color the flower had. I remembered when I was little, I love flower shops because it would look like thousands of tiny balloons would be floating in all different colors and they didn't speak either.

I noticed Alice looked back at me with Jasper before they quickly went another direction in the green house.

I looked at a peach flower with a peach soul floating above it and smiled slightly. I walked past Edward who was right in front of me. My good mood was suddenly gone.

"So, what did you do this weekend?" Edward asked me suddenly. He sounded nervous and a bit rude. I glanced back at him before continuing to walk ahead.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked right back, not really in the mood to talk with him.

His eyes shifted from me then back to the surroundings. He looked uncomfortable.

"You didn't answer my question," he quickly said. I almost rolled my eyes at him. I didn't want to put up with his moody attitude today.

"Well, you don't answer any of mine, so why should I answer yours?" I fired back, glancing back at him to show I wasn't really thrilled with him. "You don't even say hi to me."

Edward tried hard not to look at me and instead looked at the plants around us. "Hi," he said.

I huffed, "Real cute Edward," I replied. We walked a bit further before I spoke again, "So, are you going to tell me how you stopped the van?"

I already knew he was a vampire, but I didn't know what all he could do.

"Yeah, I had an adrenaline rush that caused me to move the van away from you. It's a very common thing. You can look it up," he sounded as if he rehearsed this kind of answer.

I nodded my head. "Uh-huh, that explains so much," I said sarcastically. My patience was wearing pretty thin with all his lying and for once I just wanted an honest answer out of someone again.

I looked off to the side, not really paying attention, and suddenly I tripped over something on the floor. I closed my eyes briefly, tensing up to hit the floor when a hand grabbed my elbow.

"Can you watch where you walk?" he asked harshly. I stared at him in shock from his harsh tone before I glared at him and stormed ahead. Jess bounced up to me before I could leave.

"Bella, you will never believe who just asked me to prom," she was extremely excited about this news and I already knew that Mike probably asked her to go with her since prom is a month away now. I smile politely at Jess as she rambled on about Mike asking her and how she was sure Mike was going to ask me to prom.

I assured her that I had no interest in Mike.

I was thankful when it was nearing the time to go and I headed out to my bus to listen to my music. I smiled tightly as Eric shoved a worm in my face and I almost made it to the bus when a hand grabbed my arm for the second time that day.

"Bella, we shouldn't be friends," Edward started, staring into my eyes and looking extremely uncomfortable while also looking unsure about his words.

I stared at him incredulously. I had the strong urge to yell at him.

"Oh, so now you figure this out? You should have figured that out sooner," I replied, a bit of bitterness lacing my tone. I started to feel a bit of a burning sensation in the back of my eyes as my chest started to tighten.

"You should have just let that van crush me," I ranted, "It would have saved you a lot of regret." I was trying to get past him to get onto the bus, but he blocked my way.

"You think I regret saving you?" he seemed surprised by what I said. I looked up into his eyes, feeling frustrated at this whole situation.

"I can see that you do, so just drop this whole thing and let me move," I made to move around him, but he blocked me again.

"You don't know anything," he stated, looking a bit frustrated with myself.

I glared up into his eyes with tears gathering into my own. "Well maybe if you talked to me, I would know something," my voice sounded strained and I bit the inside of my lip to keep from crying.

We stared at each other before Alice appeared next to us in a blue designer jacket and jeans.

"Hi Bella, are you going to be riding with us," she asked, Jasper appearing behind her. "No, our bus is full," Edward replied before I could speak. Alice huffed at him as he got on before turning to me.

"Don't worry about him. Edward is just grumpy today. I don't think I introduced myself though, I'm Alice Cullen and this is Jasper." Alice came right up to me and gave me a soft hug. Her soul was so overjoyed at finally being able to talk to me. I tightly smiled at her and nodded to Jasper. He nodded back, his opalescence glow flaring around him constantly.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm going to get on my bus now," I pointed behind me as I started to head back to my own bus.

"Bella, we're going to be great friends one day," Alice called to me. I looked back at her disappearing back, hoping that she was right.

**Aww, poor Bella. Dont worry, I'm sure things will get better for her soon. Thank you for reading and please continue to enjoy my story. Please R&R by leaving comments, ideas and suggestions for future chapters or stories!**


	5. My Soul Sends Out a SOS

**This chapter is finally done. I know, it may not seem big, but I had limited time to work on this chapter so it may not be as good. Still, though, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5: My Soul sends out an SOS**

Charlie and I were still awkward with speaking to each other, but we were getting better. He told Renee about my accident and I commented that he shouldn't have told her in the first place. I would just get non-stop worrying from her then.

The next day at school, I walked into the cafeteria when lunch came around. I looked back at the Cullen's table to see they were all there. Each one would glance at me at different times except for Edward. He seemed more frustrated than before. I smiled when I saw Alice cuddling up to Jasper more and him looking at her with adoration and love. I silently wished I would have that one day.

I focused back on my own table, where they were all goofing off. "Bells, you wanna come to La Push this weekend?" Eric asked, trying to sound cool. I raised an eyebrow at him. "La Push?" I questioned, not remembering that place.

"La Push beach down on the Quileute lands," Mike answered. He smirked at me, his soul's thoughts going wild with his testosterone.

"You should come with us Bella, there is this huge surf coming in," Jessica was bouncing in her seat at the idea. "I don't just surf the web," Eric winked at me.

Angela just shook her head and smile at Eric. I looked up at her soul to see that her red string was looping around Eric's soul. I smiled gently at that. Angela's soul was so kind and caring while Eric's soul was modest, but still tried to fit in. I knew they would work out and I hoped I could help them get together.

"There is also whale watching. You should come Bella," I smile at Angela for her thoughtfulness. I shook my head at them. "Nah, I don't feel like going this weekend. I have stuff I want to do at home," I tried to say it in a regretful tone and I believe that I pulled it off when a few of them groaned.

I hid my amusement and walked off to the food line. I grabbed a bunch of vegetables and an apple, arranging them how I wanted it to look.

"Making edible art?" a velvet voice replied beside me. I jumped at the unexpected voice, knocking the apple off the cart. Edward quickly caught it and handed it back to me.

I smiled tightly at him in thanks. "You know, your mood swings are starting to give me a headache," I joked, moving onto the carrots.

Edward kept close as he walked next to me. I felt calmer the closer his body was to mine. "I only said that we shouldn't be friends, not that I didn't want to be." His golden eyes were staring down into my brown ones and I could see his sincerity there.

I looked up at his soul for the first time this week. I could see his thoughts, the basic mind, warring still with his heart, but his heart was winning out in the end. It was telling him that it was no use in fighting to be with me. I smiled at him, feeling a bit relieved that he was finally going to stop trying to fight against us.

"Edward, you are not making much sense now," I told him. We moved farther down the lunch line. "Well let's just say that you should be smart and stay away from me," he replied, glancing down at my lunch with a flicker of disgust in his eyes. I almost snorted.

His soul told me he was just troubled, but he was one of the safest people for me to be around. I had met humans more dangerous than the Cullen clan.

"Hypothetically speaking, what if I'm not smart, would you tell me the truth then," I challenged him. Edward shifted a bit, leaning closer to me. I prevented myself from leaning into him.

"No probably not," he shook his head. "I want to hear your theories though," he looked at me with intrigue. I smirked at him, "Radioactive spiders and kryptonite," I teased. He rolled his eyes in amusement, but then turned serious. "Those are all superhero qualities," he pointed out. I hummed in response, looking back at the food cart in front of me and wondering if I should get a cold sandwitch.

"What if I'm not the good guy?" he looked like he was searching a bit and I had a feeling on where this was going, "What if I'm the bad guy?"

This time I snorted. I giggled as I turned to face him. Edward was completely serious with what he was saying. I leaned up close to his face. His whole body froze and I swore he stopped breathing. "Edward, we both have secrets that we are not willing to share yet, but let me tell you something. You are one of the nicest guys I have met and trust me, there are worst monsters in the world than you. I have seen them personally," I smile at him before kissing his cheek, lingering there for a second or two more than what I should have. I pulled away then, giving him a gentle smile before going back to my table, leaving a frozen Edward behind.

Once I got back to my table, Jessica pounced on me. "Bella, what were you and Edward talking about?" she asked. I could tell she wanted a fresh piece of gossip, but I wasn't going to give it to her. Instead I turned to Angela, seeing her all excited and blushing as Eric smiled at her.

"So, Angela, what did I miss?" I teased her, resulting in a new blush. "Eric just asked me to prom and I said yes." I congratulated her and I truly felt happy for her.

"Are you sure you can't come to prom?" Angela asked. I nodded my head, already saying that I was busy that weekend too.

"Well since you can't come, why don't we go to Port Angeles this weekend?" Jessica offered, already thinking of all the dresses she could try on. I agreed on going with them.

"This dress looks amazing on me," Jessica gushed as she looked in a mirror at the store we were at in Port Angeles.

Jessica had on a hot pink dress that showed of a considerable amount of cleavage. I thought it looked horrible on her. Angela then came out in a soft lavender dress that crisscrossed across the chest area.

"Angela, you should get that dress, it looks really good on you," I commented. I was leaning against the giant store window, wishing I was somewhere else at the moment. I remembered a bookstore farther up from here and I sat up.

"Hey guys, I don't want to be the party pooper, but I'm going to go up to the bookstore. I'll meet you guys at the restaurant," I got up to go, noticing Jess wasn't really paying attention to me and Angela said it was okay.

I walked around till I found the little bookstore situated on top of a hill. I jogged up the steps and entered the store, hearing the little bell above the door jingle. A tanned man with jet black hair stood behind the counter and smiled at me in welcome. I nodded hello and went straight to the romance section.

I finally bought a book and headed out after hours of being there. It was dark now as I walked outside and I felt a bit uneasy.

I looked around at my surroundings, noticing I was lost and I didn't know my way back. Footsteps resounded off the alley walls ahead of me and I looked up to see a shadowed figure with a black soul approaching. I quickly turned around to see another man behind me with an equally black soul as the first one. I started to panic.

I was scared because I knew what they were planning to do, their souls told me all. I quickly turned down another alley, picking up speed. Soon another two guys appeared. All four of these guys had black souls, telling me that they were not very good guys.

I was silently wishing Edward was here.

"Hey pretty lady, where you going?" the first man slurred as the others laughed. I ignored him, hoping I could make it back to where people were. I was starting to get angry at these drunken buffoons and I knew I would fight to the best of my ability to stop them from completing their goal tonight.

I silently groaned when I saw two of the four men in front of me. I felt hands grab at me from behind and whirled around to see the other two men behind me. I glared at them as they laughed at me.

"Don't touch me," I growled out, kneeing him in his groin area with all my might. He groaned, instantly dropping to the ground. The others started to reach for me, but then backed up when a car came squealing around the corner.

The silver car stopped alongside me and the passenger side door opened up. "Get in," Edward growled, glaring at the four men in front of the car. I quickly hopped in before he peeled out of the lot.

Edward's grip on the wheel was tight and he looked highly stressed out. His soul was practically foaming at the mouth with anger.

"Distract me," his voice was strained and I tried to think of something.

"Um, Jessica looks hideous in pink," I blurted the first thing that came to mind and that was Jessica in that awful pink dress. He laughed a bit, but it sounded forced. "Well, now that we know that Jessica looks awful in pink, why don't we put our seatbelts on," I suggested, gripping onto the seat as I tried to avoid looking as his speed.

His laugh was a bit more relaxed now as he weaved through the streets, passing cars and going into wrong lanes.

Edward parked at a restaurant called La Bella Italia. I got out first and made my way up to where I could see Jessica and Angela pacing back and forth.

"Hey guys," I waved Hi at them, shifting nervously on my feet. Jess whirled on me in an instant. "Where were you?" she demanded, glaring at me slightly. Angela put a hand on her shoulder and stepped up. "We were worried about you Bella," she softly said to me.

I instantly felt bad now for making them worry, even if Jessica wasn't the nicest of people. "I'm sorry, I got lost," I hung my head, feeling worse at my sorry excuse.

Edward stepped up next to me then, "I found Bella. Do you mind if I join you guys for dinner?" he asked them, smiling slightly. Jess and Angela seemed to be stunned by his presence. Then Jessica started to smile in a flirting way that made my insides boil.

"No, of course not," she started to twirl a piece of her hair while staring at him. Angela looked a bit nervous as she looked back to me. "Actually we just finished eating. I'm sorry that we didn't wait for you," she replied, shooting me a sorry look. Jessica shot her a slight glare. "It's fine," I shrugged. I would just go home and eat something later.

"I'm going to make sure Bella gets something to eat. I'll drive her home once she's done," he flashed them a smile, making them speechless for a bit.

"Um, ah, that's okay, we were just leaving. Have fun Bella," Jessica winked at me as her and Angela walked back to the car, giggling all the way. I slipped my hand into his instinctively and he stiffened.

I realized what I did then and started to pull my hand out of his when his hand closed around mine. He smiled slightly and tugged me up to the restaurant. Edward opened the door for me and I smiled at him in thanks.

The waitress's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree once they landed on Edward. I glanced up to her soul to see it staring lustfully at Edward.

"_Well isn't he a fine piece of man. What I wouldn't give to run my hands over that chest. I bet he has a great body under those clothes too."_ Her soul was practically purring as it stared at Edward. She glanced briefly at me before turning her eyes back to Edward_. "Maybe he'll leave the little mousy girl and have some fun with a real woman. She's just so plain too, and looks completely boring. I feel sorry for the guy. I'll show him some fun though."_ I glared hard at the woman, but she didn't even notice.

Edward's soul was growling at her too, for a reason I didn't know. "Table for two please," he said with a charming smile. The girl's eyes went glassy and her mind went blank slightly, but I could tell he didn't really do anything to her. He just dazzled her with his eyes.

I know because he does the same thing to me.

The waitress led us over to a table in the middle of the restaurant. Edward furrowed his brows a bit and looked at her. "Somewhere a little more private please?" he asked. I saw him slip something into her hand and she nodded with a sour look on her face.

She led us to a secluded booth in the back. We both slipped into the seats, getting comfy. "Your host will soon be here to take your orders," she mumbled then walked away, her soul frustrated at the fact that I was here.

I chuckled. "You know, you shouldn't do that to people," I replied amused at the fact that she hated me. Edward looked at me confused. "Do what?" he questioned with a cute tilt of his head.

I was surprised that he truly didn't know. "Dazzle people," I blinked at him and tried to imitate what he does when he dazzles people. I saw his eyes go slightly unfocused, but a second later they were back to being normal.

"Do I dazzle you?" he smirked. I rolled my eyes, not willing to give him an answer to that question. He chuckled.

Another waitress came to our table with a tablet in her hands. It seems word about Edward traveled fast and her soul was defiantly appreciating him. "Can I get you anything to drink?" she turned to face Edward, completely ignoring me.

"Yes, a coke please," I answered her. She gave me a bitter looked before turning back to Edward with a sweet smile. "And you?" I wasn't sure, but it sounds like she was trying to sound a bit sultry. She sounded like she had something wrong with her throat.

"I'll have a coke too," he replied, never sparing a glance at her as he kept his eyes trained on my face. She looked slightly disappointed as she walked away.

"How are you feeling?"

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, wondering why he would ask me that. "I feel fine, why?" I looked down at me to see if there was anything wrong with me.

"No dizziness, sickness, any cold or numb feelings?" he listed still staring at me. Then I realized what he was asking me and I rolled my eyes at him. "No Edward, I'm not going into shock." I chuckled at his expense. He looked puzzled as he stared at me for a bit longer.

I sighed silently as he continued to stare at me. "Don't worry, a couple of perverts is not going to send me into shock. Trust me, I've seen a lot worse than that," I managed a smile, but I knew it most likely seemed strained.

"Well, I'll feel better once I get some food and sugar into you," he smiled slightly back.

The waitress came back then with our cokes. She hastily put mine down, almost spilling it on me before putting Edward's down with much more care. I glared at her for that.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked Edward. Edward kept looking at me, not giving her the time of day. "Bella?" he questioned.

"I'll have ravioli please," years of politeness was ingrained into me, so it was no use on trying to be rude to her. She scribbled it down and continued to face Edward. I could see a bit of frustration in his eyes. "I'm sharing with her," he answered.

She huffed off then, her soul very unhappy at the fact that he wasn't even looking at her.

I smiled smugly inside, happy that I have his attention and not her. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at her.

I sat there for a moment, a question burning in my mind before it made its way out of my mouth. "How did you find me? And no being evasive either," I glared slightly at him, knowing he would try avoid the question.

He looked irked at me for that question, but his soul told me he was tired of keeping secrets from me, but he wasn't ready to tell me about what he was yet. That was fine by me since I'll tell him that I already knew. I was prepared to give up most of my secrets tonight, though some of those secrets will have to stay secrets for a while longer.

He sighed. "Bella, I followed you through the minds of others. I was keeping tabs on Jessica and Angela's minds, but then I noticed you were not with them. So I tried to find you through the minds of others. When I finally found you, I saw those lowlifes and what they were going to do with you," he growled out, his fist clenching. I was shocked about the mind reading bit. If he could read minds, then he could read mine as well. I blanched at the thought.

"Can… can you read…?" my throat was suddenly dried as I tried to form the question. Edward clued into what I was trying to ask and he shook his head no. I felt instantly relieved then. "You are the first person that I can't read," he admitted softly. I froze again. Was something wrong with me? Well other than the seeing souls bit.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I questioned worriedly. He looked incredulous at my question. "I tell you I can read minds and you ask if something is wrong with you?" he barked a laugh that was anything, but humorous. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

Thankfully the waitress came back with my food. She turned quickly to Edward. "Is there anything I can get you?" she batted her eyes and I could tell her shirt had more buttons undone. Edward never looked at her though as he shook his head.

I could tell she was getting frustrated with his refusals so I spoke up, "Can you please stop annoying my boyfriend with your useless flirting?"

She turned to glare at me then. I glared right back. Two could play this game hunny.

Edward held a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. "Thank you, we are done with your services, I'll take the check now, so we can leave as soon as I'm done eating," I held my hand out for the check in her pocket. She slammed it down on the table and huffed away.

I shook my head at her poor customer service skills.

I poked at my ravioli with my fork, knowing the conversation I was going to have with him. "Edward," I barely spoke above a whisper, but I knew he could still hear me. Edward suddenly became serious then, wondering on what I was going to say.

I popped ravioli in my mouth to stall a bit before I spoke again. "We really need to talk once we leave," I held no humor anymore to let him know I was completely serious about this. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, but nodded anyway.

Tonight, I was going to lay everything down on the table.

**Bella is going to spill her secret! Well, maybe spill her secret because she could get cold feet or that nasty waitress might appear again. Who knows until next chapter.**

**Well this chapter is finally done. Next chapter might come out a little late because I have a lot going on this week and I might not get the chance to write the next chapter. Cross your fingers though and give me lots of reviews for encouragement! **

**Please leave a review with your thoughts, ideas, or a simple comment. Thank you for reading!**


	6. My Soul Knows What You Are

**I am so proud that I got this done in time! I am also over the moon with how many people love this story. I feel very motivated to write this story more and more because of how many people review to tell me what they love about this story. **

**The main thing I hear is how Bella is still Bella with just a twist. All I did was give a bit more confidence. To me Bella is a strong character that S.M. created, but she doesn't show it much because of her self-esteem issues. Edward is a bit of an ass, but if you live for 108 years alone in the world with a heap load of self-loathing issues, then I would be an ass myself, especially if I just met the first woman I love and only woman I have dated.**

**Thank you guys for reading this story and being patient with this story's updates.**

**Chapter 6: My Soul Knows What You Are**

We left the restaurant in silence after I was done eating. Edward opened the car door for me before making his way to the driver's side. He quickly started the car and pulled out of the lot to whizz down the road.

A few minutes later I asked him to pull over on the side of the road because I didn't want him to slam on the breaks once I mentioned what I had to say.

Edward was extremely tense once we were pulled over and I fiddled with my fingers. "What do you want to talk about?" he was pinching the bridge of his nose, clearly frustrated with the situation. I sighed, not looking forward on how this will go.

"I know that you are a vampire," I barely whispered, but clearly he heard me as his head whipped around to stare at me, most likely not expecting me to say that. I understood on why he was shocked since I just called him out on his secret.

"How…" he couldn't speak the words even as his mouth was moving. I closed my eyes, "I knew since day one actually, but I wanted you to come out and tell me." That much was true and I was hoping he would tell me sooner instead of playing hot and cold with me. I always lived by the rule on ripping off a Band-Aid quickly instead of slowly pulling at it. It hurt less and the glue comes off and to me it applied to life too.

If I just quickly let what I know out, then the shock of the knowledge could be quickly dealt with and I don't have a sticky mess to wade through either.

Edward was silent beside me and I didn't want to look at his face to see what he was doing either.

"It doesn't really matter to me, you know," I could barely speak louder than a whisper in this oppressed atmosphere.

"It doesn't _matter_?" his tone clearly questioned my sanity. I shook my head, "No, not really, but I do have questions." He rolled his eyes at that, but kept his mouth shut. His soul told me he was fuming inside for putting his family in danger with a human knowing. The deeper part of his soul that was linked with the true part of his heart was relieved that I was taking the news so well.

"The reason it doesn't matter is because I have my own secret that is pretty shocking too. I'll tell you that tomorrow, if I you answer one of my questions tonight," I threw out my bargain, hoping he would accept it.

He looked at my in disbelief.

"Can all vampires read minds?" I wanted to know this just in case his other family members could read my mind. I also wanted to distract him on what my secret might be.

"No, only I can, but some of us have gifts. Mine is reading minds," Edward was still clearly upset at me knowing what he was. I nodded my head, a bit thoughtful on what he said.

He started the car again as we drove to my house. Edward stopped in the drive, but I sat there for a moment longer.

"I'll tell you my secret tomorrow, but I'm not afraid of you Edward. You are one of the lease scariest people I have met. Thank you for taking me to dinner and driving me home," I leaned over the console to kiss his cheek, near the corner of his mouth. He froze like he always does when I make some kind of contact with him, but I always knew he was insanely pleased because his soul always told me.

I smiled at him as I hopped out of the car and made my way to the house. Charlie looked up from a game that he was watching to look at me.

"Have fun kiddo?" he asked turning his eyes back to the TV. I walked over and kissed his cheek in greeting. "Yeah dad I had fun. I'm going to go to bed now since I'm all wiped out."

I was half-way up the stairs when I heard Charlie yell goodnight.

I hopped in the shower to quickly wash before bed. I let the hot water soothe my nerves on what is to come tomorrow. I had to admit, I was scared on what might happen, but I do trust Edward. I got out of the shower once the water turned cold. I dried and dressed and headed to bed then.

Sleep seemed to evade me like most nights, even though my body was practically screaming for the sandman to bless it with sleep.

I silently sighed as I rolled onto my side, closing my eyes to at least attempt to go to sleep. The soft creaking of my window suddenly reached my ears and I froze slightly as I heard the boards of my window rubbing together.

I relaxed once again once I heard the whispering of a familiar soul.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this again. I have been doing this for a month now and it is so wrong to sneak into a woman's room without permission."_ I glanced over at the window to see the shadowy figure of Edward half-way into the room. Once he was completely in the room I decided to play with him a bit.

"Edward," I breathed, making my voice sound sleepy, which wasn't that hard. I peeked out of the bottom of my eye to see his body freeze in surprise. _"Dear god, did she wake up? No she couldn't have, she still looks to be asleep. Is she sleep talking again? I remember that she did talked before when I came here, but I always quickly left after that in fear she woke up. She said my name! I think I truly do love this girl. No Edward, you can't have her. She's human!"_ his soul's basic thoughts were rambling and I couldn't help the smile taking over my face at his realization that he loves me. I almost squealed.

I lay there, whispering his name occasionally, making his soul elated at the thought I was dreaming about him. I felt the bed dip down and cool lips brushing against my temple. I couldn't stop the wide smile on my face from spreading and a love filled whisper of his name passing my lips. The essential part of his soul, the part that made up him, had the strong urge to take me as his and never let me go.

Once morning came around I could tell he didn't want to leave, but he would come right back here with his car. He was going to take me to school. I whispered his name one last time before he slipped out of the window.

I immediately sat up, my body still feeling the overwhelming tiredness, but I felt lighter knowing that both his mind and soul were on the same page of loving me.

I quickly did my morning routine and started eating breakfast by the time Charlie left. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, making sure to lock it. I looked out in my drive to see Edward leaning against the hood of his car, crooked smile in place and an unsure look in his eyes. I smiled at him.

He opened my car door and was in his seat the next second. I refrained from jumping at the suddenness of his actions. I raised my eyebrow at him and he laughed. "Super speed comes with being a vampire, Bella," he said. I could tell he was still uncomfortable talking about him being a vampire. His voice was tight, his body slightly stiff, and his eyes didn't quite meet mine. I took his hand gently in mine and kissed the back of his hand in reassurance.

"Bella, are you going to tell me about your secret now?" he asked eagerly. It seems that I would have to torture him a bit longer because I wanted people around while I told him. "Not until lunch. I just need to sort through it a bit more since this will be the first time I'm telling someone this," I replied, leaning back in the seat and refraining myself from sighing. My secret alone took a toll on me, but I wondered how others would take it. Telling someone might be a giant relief to me, but how will it affect other people to know I could look into their souls, literally.

"Just, don't run screaming from the room or hating me once I tell you," I whispered mostly to myself, hoping he wouldn't hear, but I could tell he heard by the strange look he shot me. I could tell he didn't believe my secret was as bad as his and in a way I could say that it wasn't, but in another way it was just as bad since I could have access to any one's personal life. That's the main reason I never told anyone.

I didn't want to be forced to join some government project or worse, become a government weapon just because I had the ability to tell someone everything that happened in their life just by staring at their soul for an hour.

We pulled up into the school lot. I took a deep breath, already knowing I would get strange looks from being with Edward.

I was right.

As soon as I got out of the Volvo, every head in the parking lot swiveled to stare at me.

I walked into the cafeteria once it came time for lunch. I looked around for Edward, only to spot him at an empty table in the back next to his family's table. He waved me over and I made a beeline to his table. I lost my appetite at the thought of telling him my secret. I sat down across from him and he pushed an apple and a water bottle my way. I took the apple in my hand, twisting it back and forth, wondering on where I was going to start my tale.

We sat there for a moment, neither of us speaking. Edward broke that silence, "Bella, it's time you tell me your secret."

I nodded my head, took a deep breath, and lifted my head to stare into his golden eyes. "Edward, have you ever heard of the sixth sense that humans may possess. Some examples would be on seeing ghosts or seeing the future." He nodded his head, his eyes briefly flickering over to Alice, before going back to mine a half second later. His soul was coming up with a conclusion that I might be a physic and in a way it was true, but I could see the past instead of the future.

"Can you see the future then?" he asked. I shook my head. I vaguely heard his family souls listening in to our conversation.

"It's a lot more complicated than that. I do have a sixth sense, but I can't see the future. I can see a person's whole past life though, but that is just an addition to what my secret really is," I replied, my gaze never wavering from his. His eyebrows drew down in confusion. I just decided to come clean now.

"Edward, I can see a person's soul." I sat up straight and squared my shoulders to show him I wasn't lying. I could see clear disbelief on his face and I became slightly annoyed at him. How could he doubt what I said when he, himself, is a walking impossibility? I narrowed my eyes at him.

I glance up at his soul to quickly get his full name. "Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, don't you dare accuse me for lying when you, yourself, is a walking impossibility," I hissed at him, making sure no one heard me, but him. I could tell his family heard though by the shocked souls floating above them. Looks like someone didn't tell them a human knew their secret.

Edward's eyes widen so much that I thought they would pop out. I held back a snicker. His eyes narrowed, disbelief still coloring his soul's basic thoughts. "How can I believe something like that?" he hissed back at him. I crossed my arms over my chest in a defiant manner. "Fine, choose someone in this room and I can tell you all their dirty secrets," I leaned back in the plastic lunch chair.

A slim, white finger pointed to a candy apple red haired boy. I glanced up at the boy's soul and winced when I started to get his information. The boy's soul was named Darrin Jones and his soul had light brown hair instead of the candy red apple hair he has now. His soul has numerous scarring along it, showing that he came from a bad home and he still was in it. His father beat him constantly along with his neglecting mother. Darrin seems to always smile despite his bad life though and his goal is to report everything once he becomes 18 and in college to become a doctor or therapist for kids in bad homes. Looking farther into the soul I found that this has been happening to him since the age of 9 when his father lost his job. His father started beating his mother, but then Darrin stepped in to stop it. His mother took care of his wounds, but kept her distance from him otherwise.

I ripped my eyes away from his soul and took deep, shuddering breaths to calm all the anger and anguish I felt for Darrin. I hugged myself tight as I saw each beating he had received in his life. I closed my eyes only to snap them open again as the images of his life became more vivid behind closed eyes.

A pale hand reached out to touch my arm lightly and I snapped my head up to stare into worried gold eyes. I smiled tightly at him, suppressing the grimace that threatened to overtake my face as the images once again played in my head.

"His name is David Jones," I whispered, feeling sick at what was going on in his life and his refusal to tell anyone till he was 18. Thankfully that was only a month away for him and I wished him the best of luck. Edward nodded his head, most likely knowing that already.

"His father has been beating his mother and him since he was nine years old. He plays on the excuse that he is clumsy every time he gets a new bruise or a broken limb. He refuses to tell anyone till he is 18 and off to college. His real hair color is brown and he is a very strong person for being able to push through everything he has been through," I told Edward. I leaned my head on the table, feeling the twinges of pain his soul was going through and also feeling sick to my stomach on having to look at that soul. Sometimes when I look at a soul that has a pretty crappy life like Darrin's, I also feel the same pain as if it was being transferred to me.

Edward's eyes became startled as he stared at me. "Bella, are you alright?!" he exclaimed. His soul was worried about what I saw and he felt guilty for making me see it. I sucked in a deep breath, slowly feeling better. "Yeah, I'm fine. This happens when I look at a particular soul that has had a bad life. I feel what they have felt. It goes away after a bit though. Are you satisfied or do you want me to dredge up some embarrassing moments in your past as well," I gave him a teasing smile as his soul blushed.

His soul knew I could see him, so it tried to hide every embarrassing moment, but it eventually smiled at me in reluctance. It knew that it would tell me everything since it loved me and it also didn't have anyone to talk to. I giggled as it bowed low to me and told me about a little Edward with a stuffed rabbit his mother made him.

"You know, I actually like seeing the green eyes you had, but it's even more interesting since it is mixed with gold," I replied, still staring at his soul telling me about how much he loved his parents.

"Bella?" I head Edward ask. "Hmm?" I looked back at Edward and I could tell he was a bit uncomfortable. "What are you doing? You look like you were staring at nothing with a blank look on your face and how did you know I had green eyes?" he asked me sternly.

I looked at him square in the eyes and said, "I know because I can see your soul, Edward."

He completely froze at that. I glanced over at his family to see them froze too. I had no clue why what I just said affected them so much. I looked around the cafeteria to see that the mass of people had become increasingly small. I stood up from my seat, grabbing my bag. "Come on Edward, we need to head to biology before we are late."

He still didn't move out of his frozen state but he did speak to me. "I'm skipping today."

I shrugged my shoulders. He probably needed more time to work this through his brain and I didn't blame him. If someone told me they could see my soul and everything I did in the past, I would be freaking out too.

Mr. Banner walked into the class with a big box in his hands. The next words out of his mouth made me freeze. "Alright class, we are going to be blood typing today." He sat down the box on the front desk.

I paled as his words fell on deaf ears as he started to demonstrate on how to use the lance on Mike. As soon as the blood hit the air, my stomach churned. I laid my head down on the cool surface of the desk, wishing I was anywhere but here.

"Bella, are you alright?" I heard Mr. Banner close by my head. "No sir, may I be excused? I already know my blood type," I groaned with my eyes closed.

"I can take her to the nurse's office," I almost groaned again when I heart Mike offer his services. I could hear his soul do a little victory chant when Mr. Banner agree. I turned my head slightly to glare at him as he approached and grabbed my arm to help me up. Curse my weakness to blood.

Mike had to almost drag me out of the classroom because I was so nauseated from the blood. Once we got outside and I knew we were half way to the nurse's office, I let my full weight go.

Mike stumbled under the sudden weight and he promptly let me slip to the floor. I sighed in relief for the welcome coldness of the concrete and the simple joy of being out of Mike's arms.

I felt warm fingers wrapping around my wrist before my shoulder was jerked upwards by the grip around my wrist. I turned my head on the concrete to look at my offender only to see Mike with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Come on Bella, we are almost to the nurse's office," he said impatiently, his soul was completely ticked off for my blatant display of not wanting to be in his arms or happy for this gracious offer he has made me.

_Oh, I'm so sorry Princess Mike. I didn't mean to offend you by showing my preference for the cold ground than the warm body._

A new set of feet approached from behind me and I almost let out an audible sigh of relief as I heard the familiar voice and soul. "Bella? What did you do to her?" Edward questioned as I felt his icy cold hand on my forehead. I moved my head towards his hand, enjoying his frigid touch.

"I didn't do anything! She got sick in Biology and I was taking her to the nurse," I heard Mike's indianite squawk. I closed my eyes to tune them out before I shot my eyes open as I felt my body being lifted from my previous resting place.

Icy bands wrapped around my knees and under my torso as I was cradled into a firm chest. "You can go back to class Mike. I can take her from here," and with that I was mobile again. I watched as Edward's smooth face was determined as he took long strides to the nurse's office. I threw my arms around his neck and nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his honey and apples scent.

"So why was Mike taking you to the nurse's office?" Edward asked in a light tone. I groaned when I remembered the blood, but then a sudden realization came to me. "You knew! You knew we were blood typing in biology and you didn't think to warn me?" I cried. I pulled back away from to see his curious look.

"Yes, I knew they were blood typing, but why would I warn you about it?" he answered slowly. I smacked his shoulder lightly so I wouldn't hurt myself. "I get nauseas at the smell of blood," I mumbled, refusing to look at him. I didn't like my aversion to blood, it just added more to my weird factor.

"Bella, humans cant smell blood," Edward chuckled as we neared the nurse's office. "Well I can and it smells like copper and salt," I shivered just thinking of the horrid smell. "So, what are you doing out here?" I decided a change of conversation was best for my stomach.

"I was in my car listening to my music when I saw Mike and you. I thought he was dragging your dead body into the woods," His response was completely normal and his soul was justifying too. I also didn't miss the little tease he threw in at the end.

I chuckled.

"Aww, don't worry, I'm still alive and kicking, so don't worry your pretty little soul about little old me," I joked, pulling back to stare at his eyes. He raised his eyebrow at me then, "Old? Bella, I'm sure I'm way older than you."

I opened my mouth to respond to him, but we reached the nurse's office. He set me down so I could walk on my own, but he held onto my elbow just in case. Edward opened the door for me and I stumbled inside, my stomach still not forgetting on why I was there.

The nurse looked up then and was momentarily dazzled by the Greek God by my side. Edward smiled kindly at her, but I could tell his soul was repulsed by her, so I dare not look at what was going on in her soul.

"We were blood typing today and Bella got sick," he said lightly, leading me over to a chair so I could sit. That snapped Day Dreamer Debbi out of her perverse thoughts. Trust me, what her soul was thinking is a little to PG-13 for even me to see. I took a glance at her body and shuddered, knowing that what was going on in her mind was certainly not what her body could do.

"Well there is always one," she smiled at me and gave me some pills for my stomach. I grimaced at the thought of taking pills. For some reason, pills always made me feel crazier than I already am.

I smiled tightly and swallowed them down without water. Edward tensed and quickly ushered me up out of my seat just before the door opened again for Mike and another boy from biology.

My stomach turned as I caught a small whiff of rust and I quickly stopped breathing. Edward grabbed my hand and quickly pulled us out of there. Edward leaned down towards my ear and whispered, "Act sick."

I looked at him a bit confused before I saw him going up to Mrs. Cope. I quickly dredged up the memory of just a few minutes ago where blood was introduced to my nose. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as I fought the on-coming nausea.

I glanced at Edward to see him talking with Mrs. Cope before they both glanced my way. Mrs. Cope quickly nodded and handed him a pass. Edward walked back over to me and gently took my elbow and leading me out to the parking lot.

I took a deep breath of the clean Forks air, feeling the sick ebb away quickly. "So, I guess I have to say that I owe you one for getting me out of school?" I asked, turning to face him with a smile on my lips.

He flashed a crooked grin at me that had me shivering a bit. "I guess, but I want to ask more questions and I also want to know how this whole soul seeing thing works," he told me seriously, all playfulness gone from his face and tone. I sighed. I hated getting into more detail about what I could see. It made me feel even more like a freak than what I was.

"Deal, but you have to answer every one of my questions about being a vampire. That includes no skipping questions, no lying, and no trying to hold anything back because if you do, so help me God Edward, I will dig into your soul so deep that your own soul will feel violated by how far I will look. Also I will find out every bit about vampires from looking into your soul and your family's soul." I know I was being harsh and I hated doing what I just said, but what I hated even more was being lied to at my own face.

Edward looked scared and horrified by what I implied and his soul was a bit offended too, but his soul understood where I was coming from. His soul hated being lied to too, especially if it was to his face.

Edward took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are no ordinary woman, you know?" he asked rhetorically. I laughed a bit at what he said. "You just now figured this out," I teased. I started to head to my truck, wanting to get home so I could try to take a nap. Not even two steps into my trek to my truck, a stony hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Let me drive you home and I do agree to your terms," he smiled that crooked smile at me again and I felt my knees go weak. Damn my body for revealing how I really feel.

I nodded shyly at him and followed him to his car, his hand still wrapped around my wrist. He opened the passenger door for me. I slipped in and a second later he was on his side and starting the car.

Edward swiftly drove out of the parking lot and headed to my home. I sat there thinking about what all I could tell him about the soul seeing and then I thought about the things I never wanted him to find out. My hand slowly went over to my side, clutching the material there as the memories started to flow. I quickly clapped down those memories so I wouldn't turn into a blubbering mess.

A sudden thought came to mind and I just had to ask this question. "Edward, will you tell your family about me?" I turned to look at him, being careful to not look at the speedometer. "Yes, they have to know because you know our secret now." I nodded my head thoughtfully as I turned back to face the passing scenery.

"I think it is time you introduce me to your family," I blurted out. Edward quickly turned to face me with a question in his look.

"Face the road!" I almost shouted at him. He chuckled, but he listened to me and faced the road again. My empty driveway was approaching and he pulled in to park the car.

"Bella, why do you think it is time to meet my family?" he asked. I heard his soul thinking I was suicidal to want to meet a family of vampires. I chuckled, thinking his soul was a bit more honest than he was.  
"Well, if I have to explain everything about what I can do or see for that matter, then I would rather explain it just one time instead of explaining it multiple times." I leaned back in the seat, watching for he reaction.

He chuckled at me, nodding his head, his soul agreeing with my decision. He leaned over to brush a feather soft kiss against my cheek. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, knowing my face must rival a ripe strawberry. His finger came up then, smoothing its way across my cheek and following the destination of my cheek bone until it reached my chin. He tilted my chin up so I could stare into his molten gold eyes. "Beautiful," he whispered, making me blush even more.

He gently kissed my forehead then before pulling away. My forehead burned where his lips just touch and I had an urge to place my fingers over the mark. "I will pick you up on Saturday then and this time I really will pick you up," he smiled as I gave him a sour look for saying he was going to pick me up. I was still a bit miffed at him ditching me last time he said he was going to pick me up.

I sighed; nodding my head as I quickly kissed his own cheek before racing out of his car and into my house.

I couldn't stop the wide smile that stretched itself across my face. The smile was almost painful as my teeth poked through my lips to grace the world with their presence. I glanced at the mirror to see my face was rosy with a blush and excitement, my brown eyes sparkled, almost looking like melted chocolate instead of their normal muddy color. For once in my life, I actually looked happy to me and in my mind I was almost beautiful too.

I let a mad giggled slip past my wide lips as I headed up the stairs to root through my closet to find a nice outfit to meet his family in.

This was the first time that I was actually glad to be meeting someone for the first time and I was also not afraid to talk about what I could see.

Edward Cullen, you are definitely doing something to me that I do not understand.

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review with any questions you have, opinions about this story or my writing style, or just simple comments and thoughts. **


	7. The Soul Inquisition

**I know, I know, it took so long for this chapter to be completed, but I had work, school, and family issues to deal with and I haven't had any time to think up a good idea to add to this story. Chapters are going to be really slow on release due to holiday season and more hours of work so that means less time to write. **

**Please wait for me my faithful readers!**

**Chapter 7: The Soul Inquisition**

By the time Friday night rolled around, my stomach was in knots. I almost wanted to call up Edward and ask if we could forget this whole ordeal, but then I had to remind myself that I needed to be honest with his family and myself. I still had a small part of my being that refused to believe that I could see the soul of a living being.

When I was little I always thought that it was just my imagination, like an imaginary friend, but as I got older and went into elementary I knew that I wasn't imagining anything and those were really the souls of people.

I don't know how I got to sleep that night, but I did. The next morning I woke up gasping for breath drenched in a cold sweat. Tears pooled in my eyes as I just lay in bed, shivering from the awfully true nightmare. I sat up slowly; bringing my hand up to wipe away the crystalline tears that traced down my cheek.

I quickly got out of bed and headed straight to the shower where I stayed under the hot spray of water for a good half hour. It took me an hour to dry my hair, don a royal blue blouse and a pair of black skinny jeans, and applied a bit of make up on.

I stood in front of the mirror and took a deep breath, willing the nervous flutters of the butterflies in my stomach. It was going to be okay, everything will be okay, I kept chanting in my mind. The one thing I was most worried about in this visit was them not liking me. That worry was what was making me so nervous.

The ring of the doorbell broke me out of my mini mantra of reassuring myself. I headed downstairs, gripping the railing for dear life so I wouldn't trip over thin air or a piece of dust. No need to embarrass myself when a perfectly coordinated hot male was standing behind the door and with his super hearing he could probably tell everything I was doing now.

I opened the door with a wide smile to see his exuberant smile in place. "Ready to go?" he asked holding out his hand for me to take. I laced our fingers together and headed straight for his Volvo. Edward opened the car door for me so I could slide in and then he got into the driver's seat.

The nerves came back and I gripped his hand where his held mine over the council. A gentle squeeze to my hand broke me out of my nervous thoughts. "What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked with concern in his voice. I took a calming breath so I could answer him, "Are they going to like me?" My voice trembled a bit with the fear of impending rejection.

Edward barked a laugh then as we neared a hidden driveway in the woods. I looked at him incredulous for laughing at me.

"Bella, you are going to be around seven vampires and you are worried that they won't like you? Bella you are definitely something else," He parked the car and had my door opened before I could blink. I smiled hesitantly at him as I took his hand.

He kissed my forehead sweetly. "Don't worry, they will love you," he said before dragging me towards the house. I finally got past my nerves to take a good look at the house and when I did, I stopped in my tracks.

This was not a house, it was a mansion. The house was a beautiful white, three stories tall and with a wraparound porch that was also painted white. Around the house were carefully tilled plots of land that had multitudes of vibrant, colorful flowers that were springing from the moist brown earth. The house was surrounded by forest that gave it enough breathing room for a large yard completed with a shed and no doubt more tilled fields of various plants. Someone in this house had a green thumb.

A small pressure on my lower back encouraged me to move forward to the grand oak doors that led to the inside. I glanced up at Edward, my previous forgotten nerves coming back in fluttering waves as each step we took got me closer to his family.

He glanced down at me, smiling at me in assurance, before he opened one of the oak doors for me to walk through. I kept hold of his hand as I walk through, the door closing behind Edward with a slight bang, almost making me jump in the near silent house. I felt something nudging me deep inside myself in a comforting manner that had me relaxing marginally and I briefly wondered what was happening. I heard a purr from Edward's soul that made me look up at it in wonder as I saw it completely faded, almost barely visible. I couldn't help, but stare in shock at this new sight that I was witnessing until I felt another soothing brush inside myself. My jaw almost dropped as I realized what was happening. Edward's soul was comforting mine with light brushes and purring that most souls do when they found their other half. I had only seen and briefly watched a handful of souls do this and I always wondered what it would feel like, but I also wondered if the person themselves felt their soft, careful brushes, the soothing kisses, or the full body hugs that soul mates would sometimes do.

Edward shot me a concerned look, his soul briefly looking down at me with hooded eyes, clearly enjoying comforting my edgy soul before it went back to whatever it was doing with my soul. I blushed a bit as I looked back at Edward, seeing his bewildered expression. I opened my mouth to explain only to close it again with a shake of my hand. For me, it was just too embarrassing to say that our souls were comforting each other in some way that I couldn't fully see and it was even more embarrassing to actually see it happen.

Edward stared at me a bit more before soft jazzy music reached my ears along with the murmurings of a man that was giving instructions about something. I was confused on why someone would need instructions of some kind in a house full of vampires.

Edward looked slightly embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head, "I told them not to do this." I was even more confused by his statement, but he just led me to the room where the noise was coming from.

As we got closer I could hear the jazz music get louder slightly and the man's voice was becoming clearer, letting me know that the chicken should be tender after 15 minutes of being boiled in a pot of water on high on the stove. I could also hear the sound of chopping and scrapping along with the soft pops of bubbles that the gurgling water produced as it was being boiled. The scene in the kitchen was definitely interesting when Edward and I walked in.

Carlisle was by the stove, watching as the pot boiled and spit, a woman with caramel hair was staring intently at a man on the screen that was obviously on a cooking channel while she chopped away at Green Bell peppers making sure they were almost too tiny to see. Rosalie stood off to the side, glaring at the old glass salad bowl's leafy green treasure. Emmett was leaning behind her, clearly amused at what his family was doing and also keeping Rosalie in check.

They all looked up as we entered the kitchen. The caramel haired woman smiled kindly at me as Carlisle left his boiling pot to wrap an arm around her. "You must be Bella. I'm Esme. It is so wonderful to meet you after everything I have heard about you from Edward. Dinner will almost be ready," Esme chirped cheerfully as she went back to dicing tomatoes. I smiled, slightly thankful that they weren't glaring at me and screaming for me to leave. My stomach started to slowly untie itself.

Edward slightly coughed behind me, "Mom, she already ate." A loud shattering noise reached my ears right after his sentence left my mouth. Rosalie looked pissed as her hands still held a nonexistent bowl that was now in shards at her high-heeled feet along with its leafy companion that the bowl had held. Edward slightly put his hands on my shoulders to move me behind him as Rosalie moved forward. "Just perfect," she huffed as she leaned against the door jam, glaring at Edward and me.

I elbowed Edward in his side, hard enough to make a point, but not hard enough for me to get hurt. "I only ate a little and that was early this morning. I don't mind eating something," I defended myself. I didn't like people wasting food and it already smelled wonderful, making my appetite known. Edward sighed, pulling me closer to his body and keeping his eyes trained on Rosalie. "Just ignore her, I usually do," Edward said, squeezing my shoulder lightly in comfort.

"Yeah, let's just stay in this make-believe fantasy where nothing can go wrong and can't endanger us," Rosalie's voice rose as she got more angered. I finally understood why she didn't like me. She didn't like the fact that I was the new secret keeper for her family and it could possible get them killed at the worst and leave town at the least. My heart squeezed at the thought of Edward leaving before I quickly brushed that aside.

"I'm in the same position as you right now Rosalie. Don't think for a minute that I'm walking into this whole thing without a care to everyone's wellbeing," I stood up straight in Edward's arms, squaring my shoulders and slightly frowning to show I was just as scared as her. Emmett came over to her to lay a hand on her shoulder to calm her down and Edward wrapped his arms tighter about my waist, tensing behind me.

Rosalie and I glowered at each other for a few heated moments before the TV chimed in about the dish being done. Esme was the first one to snap out of it and rushed over to complete the dinner, her soul chatting away about wasted time and hoping the food wasn't burned. Carlisle sighed, "How about we go to the living room and talk about everything in there?"

Before any of us could move, Alice jumped in through the window with Jasper right behind her. I glanced at their souls out of habit, almost acknowledging another set of people that walked in with them. My eyes lingered on Jasper's soul for a moment longer, swearing up and down that I have seen that type of soul along with Rosalie's soul somewhere.

Alice came bouncing right up to me to give me a hug. "It's so nice to see you again," she said, giving me a light peck on the cheek. I hugged her back, smiling as I remembered all our waving in the parking lot. Edward's arms tugged at my waist to pull me back into his chest, his gaze never wavering from Rosalie and her hostile nature.

Jasper did the same to Alice, tugging her back into his body, but he kept his eyes on me. I tuned into his soul and its chatter of wariness concerning everything about me. I could tell deep down though, that Jasper was a good man and he wouldn't hurt me unless he absolutely had to.

Carlisle cleared his throat and nodded his head to the living room. We all silently filed into the living room, taking seats with our mates by our sides. Rosalie never moved her eyes off of me and Edward never moved his own eyes off of her. I could hear her stating her jealousy on how I got Edward so easily when he never showed any interest in her, even though she was made for him. Her soul would skip to the other main topic of her bitterness and that was me being a danger to her family.

She didn't know anything about soul seeing or if someone else already knew about it and sent her here to use my talents. I had to give her credit for being smart.

I tuned her out along with the rest of the souls of this family as I sat there on the comfy couch, twiddling my thumbs. I wasn't sure where to start on souls since I didn't know the history and I also didn't know what they wanted to know. Thankfully, Carlisle saved me.

"Bella, why don't you start by telling us how you can see souls and when it started?" he asked. I relaxed slightly as I started to think about what he asked.

"I don't know how I can see souls, but I believe it is part of the sixth sense, like how some people can see the future. I've been able to see souls since I was born I guess, but I never knew that I was seeing someone's soul till I was six. I realized that no one else was hearing, seeing, or talking to the being that floated above their back," I smiled slightly as I remembered how silly I was on thinking I had an imaginary friend or something.

Carlisle looked more intrigued as a sparkled lit up his golden eyes, "Tell me everything you know about souls please."

I chuckled at his child-like enthusiasm. This was going a lot better than I had thought. "Well, a soul is generally a spirit that stays inside a body of its choice, like how a slug chooses a shell to make its home in. A soul never changes in appearance unless the mind of the body makes certain choices. There are three looks to your soul. The first is the normal 18-year old look, 21 years old for the older souls, and 16 for the younger souls," I took a look around at the souls floating above the Cullen's head to see if there were any specific looks. I smiled as I found all three souls that I had just listed.

"Carlisle's soul looks 21, Edward's soul looks 18, while Emmett's soul looks to be 16," I smiled at their astonished looks. I started to tug at my hair as I got more nervous at their wondrous stares.

"Any questions so far?" I couldn't help but squeak. Emmett's hand immediately shot up. I pointed to him to let him know he could speak.

"How come my soul looks to be 16?!" he cried. I laughed at his pout. "It's because you have an extremely childish soul. I'm surprised that your soul doesn't look like it is 8 instead. I believe the only reason it looks to be 16 is because you can be mature when the situation requires it." That had all of the Cullens laughing with me.

Carlisle was the next one to ask me a question, "What are the choices that causes a soul to change appearance?"

I calmed down, but still held a smile on my face as I looked at him. "It's a good or bad type of choice. For example, if Emmett decided to cheat on his wife with six other girls, while also killing every man who looks at his wife, then his childish soul will have a black aura around it, the skin of the soul will become paler until it gets so bad it almost looks like it is decaying. The soul will look just as bad as his actions. However, if Edward decides to cherish his wife by putting her needs before his, had children and raised them to be proper people with manners, along with doing charity and other various works, then his soul will have a golden aura around him. His soul will have a nice healthy tan with rosy cheeks and wide, bright eyes with a constant smile that will make him look like he is about to burst. Currently Esme and Carlisle have the full golden glow, Alice and Emmett have a slightly golden glow, and the rest have a neutral look where you have no golden, but no black aura," I finished speaking, leaning back into the couch as I started to remember other aspects about souls.

Carlisle beamed at what he heard while Edward, Jasper, and Rosalie shifted a bit in unease. "Having a neutral look to your souls doesn't mean anything bad. All that means is that you have done nothing to help others, but you have also done nothing wrong. Most people are neutral and only very few achieve a complete golden glow like Carlisle has," I tried to assure them. They seemed mollified at my admission.

I sat there, letting what I just said sink in a bit more before I delved further into Soul 101. After a few minutes I began again.

"The body never truly looks like the soul, however. One main difference between vampires and their souls are their eyes, skin color, and some functions I have noticed with Edward. The eyes are your human eyes and the skin has a peachier look to it. Your souls can also cry and blush." They seemed even furthered shocked by what I said.

"Other small factors about a soul is that they store everything that happens in their body, almost like a history book for them, they speak their surface thoughts, they never shut up, and they have the red string of fate tied to their left pinky," I sighed in relief to finally get that off my chest. It felt bloody wonderful to get my secret off my chest and to tell other people. I glanced at the Cullens to see that they were frozen were they sat. I started to feel unsure then and I started to doubt the trust that I put in them to tell my secret.

Rosalie was the first to break the tense silence. "What do you mean you can see everything that happens in a person's life?" Rosalie growled. I was surprised that was what she interpreted from what I just said, but then again she was there when I was analyzing David's life along with bits and pieces of Edward's human life.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortable with the question. "Um, it's just like you said, I can see a person's history by means of their soul. A soul can't keep their mouth shut no matter what and the only thing they can talk about really is the body's history and what happened to it. When I was little it would take me a few hours to get through the history of the person or to just dig up specific information that I needed. Now, though, it will take me an hour of starring to get the full history while it will only take me a few minutes to look up something specific. All I can really say is that a soul is extremely complicated and hard to explain," I rubbed my arm and lowered my eye, feeling very insecure with her eyes boring holes into my body. I could tell that she was very offended at the news that I could find out anything I wanted by means of looking into her soul and finding it. I knew that she had something in her past that she never wanted people to know about her because she felt humiliated.

After years of being around souls and slowly learning how to use this power, I knew how to stay out of a soul and I also knew how to avoid personal issues that the body didn't want to address while the soul didn't care.

A cold arm wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me close into a solid side. I glanced up to see Edward's strained smile. I looked back down, feeling even more unease about revealing my secret. I vaguely wondered if they would kill me because I could find out anything about them without them even knowing.

"I haven't looked at anyone's histories, if you're curious. I refused to do that unless you want me to. I can control my gift that much," I whispered quietly. My body was tensing as if it was ready to spring out of the house at the slightest movement and honestly I wouldn't mind. Edward kept a firm grip on me, most likely sensing something wrong about me and I couldn't help, but to tense even more.

"Bella, I must say that you have a most fascinating gift," Carlisle breathed, excitement was pouring out of his voice in waves, crashing against the ground, but it just barely reached my toes as it flowed across the floor.

"Vampires also have gifts and I believe that they get their gifts by bringing their strongest human trait with them. Edward can read minds, Jasper can feel and influence emotions, and Alice can see the future based on decisions made. I have never seen a gift so advanced in a human before," Carlisle looked like he would be bouncing in his seat if he were still a kid on a sugar high. I smiled slightly, wondering if I should take what he said as a complement or just another way of saying I was abnormal.

"I also can't read her mind Carlisle, so she might be a shield also," Edward chose that moment to speak up and making me blush. Everyone continued to stare at me as if I was a science experiment waiting to be dissected for more information.

Esme, bless her little dead heart, chose that moment to walk in with my prepared food. I thanked her as I took the food and I missed the pointed looks she shot everyone, but I could tell by her soul that she was silently telling everyone to leave me alone.

Esme was definitely a mama bear.

I stuffed my face with her delicious chicken dinner as Edward rubbed soothing circles into my back, unconsciously or not I wasn't sure.

I was too absorbed into eating my food that I didn't notice when everyone left the living room, leaving Edward, myself, and my empty plate.

**I know that this was relatively short, but this was all I could crank out, out of the limited time that I had. **

**Well, the Cullens now know about Bella's secret and I think they took the news pretty well. Don't start hating on Rosalie, she has many reasons on why she hates Bella and all will be revealed later. Please leave a comment, advice, hopes for the future of this story, or a simple nice job. All reviews are treasured. **


End file.
